


A Little Rose Is All It Takes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Challenge by Halliwitch* After the movie 'A Marriage of Convenience'.When Megan Padalecki dies she leaves the care of her nine year old daughter in the hands of her big brother.Jared loves his niece and would do anything for her so when he finds a letter adressed to her biological father he posts it, not realising the consequences it could have.One Day Jensen Ackles, a filthy rich busines man, shows up on their doorstep to claim his daughter but Jared is not willing to let her go. Jensen won't leave without her so there is only one thing to do... they get married and that is when it all begins.Jensen has a reputation, class, manners and all the money in the world, Jared has honor, love and the most ridiculously wide smile Jensen has ever seen. What will happen when they are forced to put those two personalities in the same house.... and let's not forget a determined little nine year old who has plans of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I read halliwitch's challenge and fell in love with it. I really liked this idea so I have decided to take up the challenge and see what I can do with it.

  
Author's notes: The beginning of a new story, oh how I love that ;P.  
I hope you guys like it.  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

The door closed with a resounding ‘click’ after the last person left the house, the table in the hallway was covered in large oven dishes holding various casseroles as a sign of his neighbor’s sympathies.

 

The house was eerily quiet after the bustling activity of the people who were all there to say goodbye to Megan with him and Rosaly.

 

It was starting to get dark and their house was cast in shadows as he walked back into the living room, his house now, since Megan had left her half of the house to him in her will.

 

Jared sat down on the leather sofa and stared at the leftovers from the snacks they had served to feed the people that had accompanied him and Rosaly to the funeral, god Rosaly.

 

His heart ached and he felt his eyes sting with tears at the thought of the little girl, to lose your mother at such and age he couldn’t fathom how she felt.

 

He felt a wet tear track down his cheek and he raised his hand to swipe agitatedly at the moisture on his face “shit” he muttered, he had no idea how he was going to take care of a nine year old girl all by himself.

 

Megan had gotten pregnant when she was still a teenager, she had been wild and rambunctious in her teens, not caring that her actions had dire consequences until the day came when she took a home pregnancy test and the little strip turned blue.

 

But she was a strong willed and determined girl and she had refused to give the baby up, convinced that it wasn’t the babies fault that she had been irresponsible and that the baby she had in her belly was gonna be loved and know that he or she was not a mistake, that he or she was wanted.

 

That was the day their parents kicked a seventeen year old Megan out of their house, their parents being god-fearing folk who didn’t want the shame of a pregnant teenage daughter hanging over their head.

 

It was a repeat of three years ago when their parents had kicked Jared out of their house, they had been livid when they had found out that Jared was gay and that he wasn’t planning on living a lie or changing who he was.

 

So she was kicked out of their home and she ran to the only person she knew would love her unconditionally, her older brother.

 

To kindred souls in the same boat, knowing they could rely on no one but each other and Jared had opened his door his house and his heart for her and later for her baby.

 

Jared had taken in his distraught sister, listening to her story and what their parents had done to her.

 

He had told her that she could live with him, that he would be delighted and honored to have her and her baby in his house.

 

That had been the start of their iron bond, from that day on they were inseparable and even though Jared knew that his private and love life was none existent because he had a little sister to provide for didn’t stop him from giving her all the love her had.

 

Until that wonderful day in October, the day that turned two into three and lit up their house like a rainbow.

 

Jared could still remember the first time he held Rosaly in his arms, the first time the baby opened her eyes and gazed at her with emerald eyes and gave him a toothless smile.

 

He had been hooked ever since, he had been there for the birth and had held Megan’s hand when she had cried out in pain and cursed every man walking the earth for putting women though such agony.

 

He had watched his baby sister scream and curse until the wriggling little bundle had been placed in her arms and the screaming and cursing turned into tears of joy and soft spoken words for the small miracle in her grasp.

 

She was the person he admired most, she had turned her life around and finished her school at home while she took care of her baby.

 

Megan had gone out and gotten herself a nightshift job at a small hotel so she could look after Rosaly during the day and Jared looked after her during the night because she refused to let her daughter be raised by a nanny.

 

She worked her ass off and together they had saved up so they could move from the dingy apartment to a small but cozy house because she wanted a garden for Rosaly to play in.

 

Everything she did was to make her daughter’s life better, every step she took was to pave the way for the small girl.

 

For nine years they had been perfectly happy, for nine long years their house was filled with love and joy and sunshine until last week.

 

It had been so late at night that it was almost early in the morning and Megan had been on her way home in their car.

 

On the other end of town there was a man who had just found out that his wife had been cheating on him, the man had been livid and heartbroken so he decided to go to the bar and drown his sorrows in alcohol.

 

That night a drunk man got behind the wheel of his car, that night Megan had to take a different route home since there were constructions going, that night fate took a wrong turn … and so did the drunk man, a wrong turn that brought his suv into a head on collision with Megan’s tiny Toyota.

 

Jared had been raised in a very religious house hold, he had been taught that God was all that was good and that everything happened for a reason.

 

He didn’t waiver from his faith when he found out he was gay, he didn’t waiver when his parents kicked him out or three years later when they did the same to his sister.

 

The day the San Antonio hospital called him early in the morning with an ‘I’m very sorry Sir’ was the day Jared lost his faith in God.

 

People told him to be strong, that He had a plan and that all would be well, that He would take care of them and that Jared should just wait and he’d see.

 

But Jared did see, he saw a nine year old girl who would never see her mother again, he saw the empty rocking chair he bought for Meg when she just had Rosaly because the baby liked movement.

 

All he did was see and everything he saw made him hate the world just that much more, he couldn’t and wouldn’t believe that this was God’s plan because in all the stories he read God was good and forgiving and merciful.

 

Taking the mother of a little girl away like that, taking one of the two most important people in his life away like that, Jared figured god either didn’t exist or her was a selfish bastard for taking Meg away from them.

 

He stood up from the sofa and slowly made his way up the staircase, bending down occasionally to pick up stray toys.

 

Jared reached the top of the stairs and he looked around the hallway his eyes coming to rest on the door on the right, a door that was painted a bright pink with a large red rose in the middle.

 

The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open further to glance inside, there was a pink nightlight in the shape of a Hippo on the gold colored nightstand and it cast the room in a soft glow as he moved closer to the bed.

 

He kneeled down by the bed and reached out to brush a dark strand of hair away from the fair face smattered with more freckles than he could count, he always teased her with her freckles and he told her every time she’d giggle she’d get another one.

 

This naturally made her giggle none the less and he’d shower her face with kisses, one for each freckle, he’d claim.

 

The dots were barely noticeable in the dim light but he knew they were there, he knew just as sure as he knew the sun would rise the next day to give her more and more.

 

He brushed his fingers across the delicately pale skin of her cheek and smoothed the small frown from her brow “I’m so sorry” he whispered into the still evening “but I promise you that I’ll never leave you… I’ll keep you safe”.

 

And this was a promise he would keep, he’d die before he’d break that one and hurt the most important person in his life.

 

“Do you even know how important you are, little Rose” he muttered and pulled the blanket higher up her tiny frame “I could never replace your mother, but I swear I’ll give you everything you’ll ever need”.

 

A soft sigh left pink lips and she twisted in her sleep “sleep tight” and he raised himself up on his feet.

 

He closed the door behind him and walked across the hall to Megan’s room, the door was open and he flicked on the light bathing the room so he could see better.

 

It took three steps and he was sitting on the bed with his sister’s pillow in his hands, his fingers brushed the fabric and he brought the pillow to his face to smell her lingering scent.

 

Pink, it seemed to be the theme of the house, Megan had loved the color and inadvertedly infected Rosaly with the same love of the girly hue.

 

He loved pink, it was the most beautiful color in the world, the color of love and family, the color of safety and home.

 

His eyes caught sight of a box next to Megan’s night stand and he picked it up off the floor to open it, inside he found pictures of them growing up and of Rosaly growing up, her birth certificate and the cards she had gotten when the baby had been born.

 

He clenched his fingers on the pink pacifier in the box, the one he had gotten for her as a gift and tears slid down his cheeks “fuck, Meg” he gasped into the silent room “why’d you go, huh… why’d you leave us?”.

 

The pacifier was placed back into the box and he lifted out a white envelope, the paper was addressed and stamped, ready to go and find the person it was meant for.

 

Carefully he opened the flap that had not been sealed shut but simply had been tucked into the envelope, it was a letter, a letter addressed to a man named Jensen Ackles.

 

He unfolded the letter as his curiosity got the best of him.

 

 

Dear Jensen, 

 

 

I have no idea if you remember me but my name is Megan and we met 2 years ago at a party, I wore a pink dress and you were wearing a green button and jeans.

That night we both got drunk and we ended up having sex in a garage against a Chevy, right a bell?

 

That night was supposed to be the end of us, it is the end of us… but it was also the beginning of something else.

5 weeks after our night together I found out that I was pregnant and I know without a doubt that the baby is yours. 

 

I’ve already given birth and I felt you deserved to know that you have a child… you have a beautiful baby girl and her name is Rosaly Jasmine Padalecki. You told me your middle name was Ross and I wanted my baby to have something of her father… this is why I named her after you.

 

I assume you have a very busy life and I don’t even know if you have time for a child but know that if you are ever in San Antonio you are more than welcome to come by and meet her.

 

She is beautiful Jensen, she has your eyes and freckles and the richest brown hair you’ve ever seen. She’s soft and small and the best baby in the world… she deserves to know her father.

I’m living with my brother now and he takes good care of us. I am the only one who knows that you are her father so if you decide to ignore this letter I would understand but I know that once you’ve seen her you will fall in love with her.

 

Even though you didn’t know, you gave me the best present a girl could ever get and for this I will be eternally grateful to you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I wish you all the love and luck in the world.

 

 

With loving thanks, 

Megan Padalecki

 

 

Jared’s eyes had widened to the size of saucers as he read the letter baffled that all this time Megan had know who Rosaly’s father was.

 

He marched down the stairs and grabbed a pen and paper to write his own little note.

 

 

Mr. Ackles, 

 

 

I found this letter amongst my sister’s possessions and I felt you had the right to know.

 

This all happened seven years ago and your daughter is now nine years old.

I am sorry to inform you that Megan, my sister, passed away last week, maybe you’ll find yourself in the vicinity of San Antonio and have the time to visit us.

 

Our address is included with the letter.

 

 

Kind regards, 

Jared Padalecki

 

He added his note to Megan’s letter and placed it on the table next to the door before he went to bed.

 

The next morning during the walk to school Jared slipped the letter into the mailbox while he held on to Rosaly’s hand, not thinking or realizing the consequences that his actions would set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: oh my god, you guys. I just can't seem to let go of this story. my muse is going strong on this one so I hope you guys enjoy this.  


* * *

Chapter 2: 

 

 

“Yes, and I want you to change the color of the lettering, this orange.... I'm not feeling it, it fades into the background” He listened to the person on the other line for a moment “no, it just doesn't work... get me green... or a vibrant shade of blue or something...... just do It!”.

 

He slammed the phone down into the cradle and outed a frustrated sigh “idiots” he groaned “I'm surrounded by fucking idiots, Jamie!” he called out for one of secretaries.

 

A slender, blondhaired man walked into his office “yes Mr. Ackles, Sir” he said, voice waivering and his eyes nervous “get me a smoothie at DQ, please” Jensen said.

 

The man scampered off and Jensen uttered another sigh “idiots and pussy's.... where do I find these people” he pressed the button on his phone and a voice came through “yes, Jen” and exasperated voice said “what is it, I'm kind of busy with this ass load of work you handed over for me”.

 

Danneel, he loved Danneel, loved that of all the people he worked with she took none of his shit and wasn't even the slightest bit intimidated by him.

 

“Dani, get me a meeting with Hr... I really want to know what their requirements of employees are, because I have a feeling its not all that high” And he let go of the button.

 

Seconds later the vibrant redhead stormed into his office and plopped down on the edge of his desk “there is nothing wrong with HR's employee standards, Jen” she said as she handed him one of the doughnuts she was holding.

 

He snorted and took a bite “the art department is full of morons and my seceretary is a whimpering little weasel.... and the other a complete shrew”.

 

She smacked him playfully upside the head “baby, you wouldn't know what to do if you didn't have this 'shrew' to talk to” and he nodded, realising she was right “true, but then I did hire you myself.... HR had nothing to do with it, on the rest of the staff, they're doing a botched up job”.

 

The last of the doughnut disapeared into his mouth and he chewed thoughtfully “maybe I'll just fire them all and start anew” and Danneel snorted and pushed his shoulder “please” she scoffed “all these people here are doing a fantastic job, it's just you that they can't deal with”.

 

Jensen raised his head “what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked “I'm a great boss, I give everyone a good salary... benefits and days off... fuck, they got nothing to complain about”.

 

She shook her head and smiled softly “Jen, they're all scared as shit of you” she said and he raised a brow “see... whimpering weasels, the lot of them” he joked and then turned serious “why the hell would they be afraid of me”.

 

“Well, besides the fact that you scream and yell and huff and puff their houses away” She joked “You're a leader, Jen and leaders aren't necesarily liked” she paused for a moment “you're temperamental, stubborn and most of all... their boss and have the power to take their job away, that tends to freak people out”.

 

“Well I run a succesful, multi-million dollar ad agency.... not a daycare centre” He said as he stood up from his chair.

 

“It's just, they've never had the chance to see you as a human being” Danneel said as she sank down into his leather chair “even at the Chrismas party and other informal functions, you always show up alone and stand there talking to Jeff or Chris the entire night.... that's the same thing they see you do at work”.

 

There was a moment of silence as Jensen just stared at her for a moment “maybe if you took someone to these functions” She added “then they would get a chance to see how you are without the stuffy tie”.

 

Involuntarily he looked down at the dark-grey tie of his Boss suit and he frowned “there's nothing wrong with my tie” and she chuckled “no, the tie is fine” she agreed “but Jen... they just want to see a bitof the you outside of work, see who you're dating or something.... they want to feel like they know you a little”.

 

“I don't date, Dani” He said as herested his hip against the side of the desk “and for some reason I doubt they would like it if I took my 'flavor of the week' with me to a party..... they're usually not fit for fancy company anyways” and he smirked.

 

“You're thitrytree now, Jen” She commented “don't you think it's time you start a family... get a little happyness outside of your job, you know”.

 

He chuckled “Sure Dani”he said “I'll just find that one guy I've been waiting for my entire life and adopt an array of foreighn babies with him... we'll be the gay version of Brangelina”.

 

She chuckled softly “I don't expect you to find mister right within the next week, Jen” she said “but maybe start dating guys that you could bring to functions with you, that you wouldn't mind indtroducing to your friends”.

 

He sighed “I don't have the time to date Danneel” and he chased her out of his chair “I am way to busy with the company to waste time on frivolous things like dating and wooing”.

 

“wooing” She giggled “Please Jen, you could get any guy you want by just looking at him, you dont even have to work for it, just smile at him and he's yours”.

 

Jensen snorted “the only guys I can get like that are the ones I'm only interested in for the night” he said “I don;t want to spend the rest of my life with a promiscuous guy, I want one who waits for me at home, who only loves me....not a guy who fucks me if I smile at him”.

 

“Then get off your hot little bubble-butt and do something about it” She exclaimed “go out there and find that guy, take out a personal add, go on a dating site, what the fuck ever”.

 

Jensen leaned back in the chair “Dating sire?” he questioned “are you fucking kidding me, I'm not that desperate”.

 

There was a knock on the door and Jamie walked into his office “your smoothie Mr. Ackles” he said as he placed the cup on a coaster on the large desk.

 

Jensen nodded “thank you, just what I needed” and he look a long sip of the beverage “and here's your mail sir” and he handed Jensen a small stack of envelopes.

 

Jensen thanked the young man again and sent him on his way as he leafed through the mail “crap.... crap.... crap” he said as he discarded letter after letter until he encountered an enveloppe that had his adress on it in ink, someone actually took the time to write down his adress instead of just using a sticker or a printer like so many companies did.

 

“The hell is this” He wondered and he reached for his letter opener “aww, that's so cute and old school” Danneel chuckled “they actually wrote a letter instead of using a computer”.

 

“Maybe it's fanmail” He joked and tore the envelope open with the sharp knife-like opener “ooh, two letters” he joked “don't I feel special”.

 

He took the shortest of the notes first and his eyes skipped over the words and his jaw slowly slid down to his knees “what the...” he said and he hurriedly unfolded the other letter.

 

Three times he read it and then a fourth just to be on the safe side and he sank down into his chair “this is all your fault” he blamed Danneel.

 

She rose her brow and reached for the letter that he jerked out of her reach “this is all your doing, if you hadn;t opened your big mouth about me needing a family.... that was defying the gods, Dani”.

 

Danneel smacked him on the head and pulled the letter from his fingers “stop babbling like a baffoon and give me the damn letter” she said as she flattened the piece of paper on his desk.

 

Her eyes widened as she read the words on the paper “you have got to be kidding me” she muttered and kept reading, during the reading of the letter she muttered numerous things like 'fuck me sideways' and 'jesus christ on a popsicle stick'.

 

When she finished reading the letter she sat down on the desk staring out the window “do you think it's for rea?” she asked after a few minutes of complete silence “I mean, maybe this person is fucking with you just to get some money or something”.

 

Jensen picked up the letter again and read it once more “I remember her” he said “it was a party that Chris' sister threw and me and Chris kind of crashed it.... she was.... more mature than the other girls”.

 

“Mature as in she had big tits?” Danneed asked but he shook his head “even drunk, she was able to hold a normal conversation without giggling like one of those other teen girls” he said “one thing lead to another and we went at it in a garrage”.

 

She snorted “real classy, Jen” but he wasn't paying attention to her “I remember it because a week after the encounter I went to the docter to get an STD test.... because I forgot to use a condom for the first time in my life”.

 

Danneel grew silent and shook her head to clear it “so you think this is the real deal?” she asked “you think that this kid, this Rosaly.... is your daughter”.

 

Jensen held up the letter “look at this” he said and pointed at the date on the large note “this is seven years ago, and then this” pointing at the shorter note “this is dated just one week ago.... you really think that if the mother wanted money for her and the child, she'd wait until after she died..... I don't think so”.

 

There was a moment of silence “so what do I do now?” he asked as he turned his green eyes up at her “I mean, I have no clue how to raise a kid... I have no time to raise a kid... maybe I should just leave her there”.

 

“What?” Danneel exclaimed “no, you shouldn't” she said “she's your daughter and she deserves a father... get a nanny or something to take care of her on weekdays and then you can take her on the weekends”.

 

Jensen was silent as he listened to Danneel “No, you are going to take the next flight out of LA and fly down to San Antonio and you are going to bring your daughter home.... it'll be good for the both of you, she'll get to know her father and you get to take your mind off your money”.

 

He pouted petulantly “I like money” he said “hey” he exclaimed as she pushed his chair away from his desk and started typing away on his keyboard “what the hell are you doing?” he asked.

 

Two minutes later the printer whirred to life and started spitting out paper, Danneel grabbed the top one and handed it to him “your flight leaves in three hours, go home and pack some stuff, a cab will be at your place to pick you up in one hour”.

 

He sputtered and tried to stop her but she pulled him out of his chair and started pushing him towards the elevator in the meantime chattering excitedly “I'll cancel all your appointmenst for the next couple of days, Jeff can take the ones that can't wait”.

 

She pressed the button next to the door and turned him towards her “now, go home and put on some jeans or something, you don;t want to scare them off with your suits and ties” she said as she ficed the tie around his neck “be a good boy, like I know you are and she'll fall in love with you in no time”.

 

The doors opened and he opened his mouth to say something but Danneel stopped him “don't think to much, just go over there, introduce yourself and get to know them, ok” she pushed him into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor before she stepped out again.

 

Jensen watched as the elevator beeped and the doors started to close “knock ém dead, babe” Danneel said as she waived at him.

 

He drove home in a state of trance and without thinking he packed a small suitcase, foregoing Danneel's advise and packing his best suits and shoes, he was a wealthy man and there was no shame in showing that.

 

He also felt more comfortable, more in controle when he wore a suit, he found that people looked at you differently when you wore designer clother like it was a recepi for instant respect.

 

His phone beeped and he picked it up when he saw it was an e-mail from Jeffrey, he flipped his phone open and read the message.

 

It was filled with information on the girl and her guardian, damn but Jeff worked fast, it said that the girl was being looked after by her uncle, the mom's older brother and that he was named temporary guardian.

 

There was also a side note that the grandparents were sueing the Uncle for custody of the child and Jeff said they had a good case since the man was farely young, had a fulltime job and no time to take care of the girl.

 

Jeff mentioned that he had nothing to worry about, he was the childs biological father so he should have no problem getting costody, he had already contacted the lawfirm in San Antonio and spoken to a few lawyers and a judge, according to Jeff it was practically in the basket and in San Antonio there would be someone waiting for him with the papers that said that he was sighned over the guardianship until the court decided.

 

It was impossible to sit still for him during the plain ride as the nerves wrecked his body and he'd snapped at several of the stewardesses and flight staff memebers.

 

He was glad when the plane touched down and he could go and pick up his luggage at the claim.

 

When he arrived at the arrivals lobby he saw a man in a suit holding a sign with his name on it so he made his way over “I'm Ackles” he said as he looked the man in the eyes.

 

“Mr. Ackles” The man greeted him “the lawfirm has sent me to pick you up and drive you to your destination, they also asked me to hand you this”.

 

Jensen took the large envelope and opened it pulling out all the papers and information he needed to take his daughter home.

 

It still freaked him out a little, his daughter, the fact that now he had another person besides himself to take care of, someone who would rely and deped on him.

 

He followed the driver out to the waiting car, a sleek, black mercedes and he got into the back seat while the driver threw his suitcase in the trunk of the car before taking place in the drivers seat and starting the car “the drive will take about half an hour to fourty five minutes sir, enjoy the ride”.

 

Jensen leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his frazzled nerves, in fourty five minutes he would meet his daughter, he'd never been this scared in his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: ok. so I;m kind of worried about this chapter, since I've never written anything like it. so you're gonna have to forgive me if I take it a little over the top, never been much for writing angst, but this story needed it.  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Jensen scrunched his nose as he lkooked at the small house on the corner of the street “are you sure this is it?” he asked the driver and sighed when the man nodded his head “kind of... poor, is it not?” he asked though he didn't need or expect and answer.

 

The house was small and made out of brown bricks, the door and window panes were painted white, the garden was kept but nothing special and the driveway had weeds in between the stones.

 

He'd been standing across the street from the house where his daughter and her uncle lived for about half an hour but he was hesitant to walk across the street and ring the bell.

 

Jensen looked at his watch and saw it was almost three thirty when he heard loud laughter down the street so he lifted his head to see what was happening.

 

A girl was skipping down the sidewalk followed by one of the talles men Jensen had ever seen “Rose.... Rose, not to close to the curb” te tall man called out in a deep voice.

 

The girl, Rosa, dressed in a pair of jeans paired with a pink shirt and pink sneakers stopped skipping and turned to look at the man “I won't, uncle Jay” she called out and ran to the picket fence surrounding the house on the corner.

 

“Can I have milk and cookies now?” Rosa asked as sge pushed the gate open and waited for the tall man to join her.

 

Jensen figured this was the best opertunity he had so he pushed himself away from the car and walked across the street “excuseme” he called out to get their attention and he jogged the last couple of yards when a car aproached.

 

“Hi” He said and he held out his hand for the tall man to shake it “are you jAred Padalecki?” he asked and took a better look at the man.

 

Jared was absolutely gorgeous, chocolate colored curl fell in his face his cat-shaped eyes peeking down at Jensen, he smiled and grasped Jensen's ahnd and he saw the tall man had dimples and the widest smile he had ever seen that he couldn't help but return.

 

“Yeah, I'm Jared” He said before a small form pushed in between them “and I'm Rosa” a high bit demanding voice said as Jensen's hand was grasped by a hand three times smaller than his.

 

Jared chuckled and grabbed the girl in the neck to pull her back to his side “you” he kidded softly “behave” and he turned his eyes back on the man in front of him.

 

He had no idea what to think of this, the most gorgeous man he ever saw just walked up to him in the middle of the street and he actually knew his name “are you an insurance agent?” Jared asked suspicious because he couldn't think of any other people who he knew that could afford to dress like that.

 

The man's suit was cut to perfection and showed off the fit body underneath.

 

Green eyes glinted and the man shook his head “no, don't worry” he said and looked into hazel eyes “my name is Jensen Ackles and I'm here to take my daughter home with me”.

 

Jared tensed and felt a sharp pain of terror shoot through his body, like he didn't already have enough problems with his parents sueing for custody.

 

Jensen watched as Jared shut down and the younger man reached a hand in his pocket to fish out a ring of keys “Rosa” he said in a comanding voice “go inside the house.... now”.

 

The girl somehow sensed something was wrong so she took the keys and hurried to the front door, Jared didn't take his eyes off of Jensen until he heard the door slam shut and he knew Rosa was safely inside their house.

 

Jensen rummaged around in his briefcase and held out the papers for Jared to take “it's all legal and everything” he said and thrust the papers towards the tall man.

 

Hesitant hands took the papers and hazel eyes flew over the words as the younger man read the document “this is bulshit!” he spurted out “who the hell do you think you are coming here and telling me you're gonna take my neice away from me”.

 

The anger in the younger mans voice had Jensen stagering back “calm down” he told Jared “you're allowed to visit” but he felt like this was already going in a very wrong direction, damn but he was just bad with people.

 

Normally he just dealt with his employees and that was easy, they had to do what he told them but with other people it was different and he had habit of treating everything as a business arangement.

 

“Visit?!” The younger man spat out “visit... you little” Jared gritted his teth and without saying another word he turned around and stormed into the house.

 

Jensen sighed and made his way over to the front door “Mr Padalecki, open the door” he called out “I have a court order, would you like for me to call the cops”.

 

The door opened suddenly and a furious Jared stood in the doorway “will you shut up, you're scaring Rosaly” he bit out at the older man then he janked the door wide open “get inside” he growled.

 

Jensen folowed Jared into the living room “Rosa, go play in your room for a while” he said as he softly edged the girl towards the stairs “don't come down until I come get you, ok”.

 

Scared green eyeslooked up at him “Uncle Jared, what's going on?” she asked as she eyes Jensen warily “I don't like him”.

 

Jared leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead “it's ok baby” he muttered “me and the man are just going to talk for a little while, ok”.

 

She nodded her head and with a glace to Jensen she turned and walked up the stairs.

 

“Sit down” Jared ordered and he pointed at the couch as he himself sat down on the chair oposite of Jensen “so you got my and my sisters letter” Jared said as he took in the other man's apearance, at least he was well off and not some drunk hobo.

 

“yes” Jensen answered “I never .... I mean, I know me and Megan didn't use...” but he cut himself off when he saw the angry frown on Jared's face “I mean, I never thought that a child was the resullt of that night, she never contacted me”.

 

Jared nodded “I think she didn't want to bother more people, our parents kicked her out when she told then that she was keeping the baby”.

 

It was silent for a moment and Jensen placed the papers on Jared's coffeetable “I'm sorry, but she's my daughter....I have the right to.... I'm taking her home with me”.

 

Jared's blood ran cold and he shook his head “no” he said “she doesn't know you, she won't want to go with you... she shouldn't have to and you don't have the right to take her from me”.

 

“Actually” Jensen said as he got irritated by Jared's juvenile denail of the papers on the table “if you take a look at those papers then you'll see I'm perfectly within my rights”.

 

“She's the only one I have left” Jared said in a broken voice “I raised her.... she's like a daughter to me, you can't do this to us”.

 

Jensen sighed “yes, but she is my real daughter” he sighed “and I deserve a chance to get to know her”.

 

“Then visit her here” Jared exclaimed “don't come into our house and drag her out to... where the hell do you live anyway?”.

 

“Los Angeles” Jensen answered and Jared's eyes widened “no, you can;t take her” he said “I don't... that's too far for me” and his voice broke at the thought of Rosa being so far away “please, you... don't take her away from me”.

 

Jensen felt sorry for the man but he wanted his chance, he had a right to see what kind of father he would be “then move to LA” he said as if that was the easiest thing to do “then you can be with her”.

 

“I have a job here” Jared said “I can't just leave... you move here” he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

Jensen snorted “I have en entire company in LA... it would be a little hard for me to move that over here” he said “fine.... I'll hire you as her nanny”.

 

Jared's eyes widened to saucers “You're gonna be there, what would you need a nanny for, besides.... you're not gonna pay me to take care of her, I do that already”.

 

“I'm going to be working full days so she's going to have a nanny anyways, might as well be you” Jensen explained as he brushed a piece of lint from his pants.

 

“You can't do that” Jared choked “Megan... that was her only wish, that her daughter not be raised by a nanny”.

 

Jensen smiled apologetically “I'm sorry, I want to get to know here, I'll be with her in the evenings and in the weekends” he said “don't worry, Jared, she'll be taken good care of”.

 

“No... I want another solution” Jared told him “I want to be with her, I want... shared custody then” he knew he couldn't claim full custody when the biological father was still alive and obviously not a bum but he didn't want to give her up.

 

“And have a nine year old fly half the continent each time the weeks rotate?” Jensen asked, he wasn't an expert parent but even he knew that that was a bad idea “I don't think so”.

 

The silence that dropped down was heavy and full of tension, both men working to think of a soluting when a plan started to form in Jensen's mind.

 

Danneel's words kept spinning around in his head and he coudn't let it go, a smile spead across his face and he lifted his eyes to Jared's “I have the perfect solution” he said.

 

Jared raised a brow and didn't like the smug smile on the man's face one bit “and what would that be?” he asked as he feared the answer.

 

“Marry me” Whatever it was that Jared was expecting, that wasn't it “marry” he sputtered “you think to solve this by marrying me.... why the hell do you even think I swing that way” though a part of Jared thanked the god that this gorgeous creature on his couch did swing his way, if only they had met under different circumstances.

 

“Come on” Jensen exclaimed agitated “this is the perfect solution, you'll be with Rosaly, you'd have claim to her.... I'll set up a prenup.... whoever backs out... forfeits their claim to Rosaly”.

 

Jared's brain was spinning out of control, it sounded to good to be true, wel besides the fact he would be stuck to a guy he hardly knew and didn't even like in the least “no” he said determined “no... get out of my house, I'll take you to court if I have to”.

 

Jensen sighed “Jared... I have more money than God, I could run circes around you in court like you wouldn't believe and you'd get so deep in debt that your gandchildren's children would be paying them off are you sure you won;t marry me?”.

 

The man was infuriating and Jared rose off the couch “get out of my house, now” he said “and don't you fucking dare come back” he growled as he grabbed Jensen by his upper arm and pushed him out the door “obviously Rosa is not your daughter because a man like you could never be genetically related to a girl like that”.

 

That was the last Jensen heard before the door was slammed shut in his face and Jared was glad to have the man out of his house.

 

He ignored the pounding on the door and Jensen's voice demanding he'd open the door for him telling him to change his mind, instead he made his way up the stairs and opened the door to Rosa's room “Hey baby” he said as he looked at the girl sitting on the floor playing with her barbies, she'd been premature so she was small for her age.

 

“I stayed here like you told me to” She said as she crawled into his lap when he saw down on the bed “did the mean man leave?”.

 

He nodded his head and buried his nose in her hair “yeah, the mean man left, uncle Jared kicked him out”.

 

She raised her face and looked at him with huge green eyes “what did the man want?” she asked s she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

 

Jared smiled softly “you know how people have mommies and daddies?” he asked and she nodded “well.... that man was your daddy and he wanted to take you away from me without asking”.

 

Her eyes grew wide “my daddy.... but he's mean” she said and he chuckled softly “yes, he was and that's why Uncle Jared refused to let him take you, because he lives a long way from here”.

 

“I think you're my daddy” she said as she looked up at him “because when I asked the teacher what a daddy was, she said a daddy was someone who took care of you and played with you and made you happy.... so that means you're my daddy, right”.

 

Jared choked up and tightened his arms around her petite frame “yeah, baby” he said “I'm your daddy and I'll always take care of you, I promise, wherever you go, I will follow”.

 

He propped himself up against the headboard and pulled her in his arms “promise you, I'll never leave” he whispered and cradled her head against his chest “never let anything bad happen to you ever again”.

 

Before he knew it he had dozed of, the small girl in his arms falling asleep shortly after and they slept until it was starting to darken outside the bedroom window.

 

Jared woke to the sound of the doorbel insistently going off and he groaned as he opened his eyes “what the...” he muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

The noise had woken Rosa also and she crawled off the bed to look out her window “Unce Jay... it's the police” she said excited “what do you think they're doing here” and she bounced around the room not really comprehending what this meant.

 

Jared cursed softly and felt his blood turn to ice “baby, stay upstairs, ok” he said as he riushed down the stairs “Mr Padalecki, this is the San Antonio police, please open the door!”.

 

The voice was hard and comanding and Jared closed his eyes for a moment, fearing that evenything he loved was about to crash and crumble before his eyes.

 

Slowly he reached out for the knob and turned it slowly, on his doorstep were Jensen, two oficers and a woman dressed in a prudish outfit and a tight knot in her hair “what?” he demanded.

 

“Mr Padalecki” The woman said “I'm Mrs Debham from child services and I'm here to hand the care of a Miss Rosaly Jennifer Padalecki over to Mr Ackles seeing as he is her legal guardian until the situation with the grandparents is resolved”.

 

“No!” Jared said “he doesn't know her and she doesn't know him, I'm not giving my dau... my neice over to a stranger!”.

 

“Mr Padalecki!” One of the officers said loudly “you will hand the girl over to Mrs Denham, the papers are all as they should be and you have no right to keep the child from her father”.

 

“I'm her goddam father!” He screamed “I took care of her, her entire life I've been there for her, I love her and she belongs with me, fuck DNA.... hell part of our DNA matches anyways”.

 

“You have no right to deny me my daughter!” Jensen said in a loud voice.

 

“Uncle Jared” The small voice startled him and he turned to see Rosa standing behind him at the bottom of the stairs “why is everybody yelling?”.

 

Jared glared at the people on the doorstep “no reason baby” he said “go back to your room”.

 

The lady from child services pushed past him and grabbed Rosa's arm “this is Miss Rosaly Jennifer Padalecki?” she asked even though she could have guessed the answer.

 

Jared's eyes narrowed in anger “let go of her” he said in a deceptively low voice “right now” and he took a step towards the woman and his niece.

 

The woman ignored him completely and started dragging Rosa to the door, the child's face scrunched “you're hurting me” she said as she tried to pull herself free “uncle Jared” she pleaded “she's hurting my arm”.

 

Jared took two steps and forcefuly grabbed the woman by her arm and squeezed hard “you're hurting her” he said as his eyes shot daggers at the woman who had a firm grip on Rosa's arm.

 

One of the oficers stepped up and pushed Jared against the wall “ease up Mr Padalecki... the lady is just doing her job”.

 

Eyes wide with panic as the woman dragged her out “no, no... I don't want to go, Jay” the little girl screamed as she was lead to one of the patrol cars.

 

“You can't do this!” Jared screamed “she's scared, look at her, she's scared out of her mind, you can;t take her like this” and he struggled to get free as he saw the tears track down Rosa's face “please” Jared pleaded as tears were also starting to run down his cheeks “please don;t take her”.

 

There was nothing he could do as he was held against the wall while a strange woman pulled the only thing that mattered in his life further and further away from him.

 

“No, I don't wanna” Rosa kept screaming and she tried to hit the lady of child services “no, I wanna stay here, I don't want to go with the mean man” she turned her head “daddy!” she screamed as she looked at Jared with green eyes shining with tears, her nose read and face swollen.

 

With strengh he didn;t know he posessed Jared pushed the cop of him and punched him in the face, without looking to see what the cops were doing he rushed out the door and strode over to the woman.

 

She hastly let go of Rosa after she had seen what Jared had done to the cop, he bent down and picked the crying girl up into his arms “shh” he hushed her as he rocked her slowly “shhh, baby, it's ok” he muttered as he buried his nose in her neck and fought the tears streaming across his face.

 

Small arms were wrapped around his neck and slender legs tight around his waist as she clung to him and criend against his shoulder.

 

From the corner of his eyes he saw the two cops advance on him and he held up a hand to keep them at bay as he turned to look at Jensen.

 

The man had been standing there through all the commotion like a statue and Jared felt like pummeling him to death “I'll marry you” he called to the older man as he held on to the girl in his arms “I'll marry you” his voice determined and steady.

 

He shuddered when green eyes connected with his, green eyes that looked so much like Rosa's “ok” Jensen replied “ok” and he turned to the cops “leave him alone.... we'll take it from here” and then to Mrs Debham “thank you for your help, you can go home now” voice cold and angry.

 

He didn't agree with how everything had been handled but he couldn't help but be pleased with the results.

 

Jared watched with a sneer as the cop cars pulled away and the woman left and he was standing in his front garden holding his niece and glaring at the shorter man “happy now?” he snapped as he carried Rosa inside the house.

 

Jensen followed then inside and watched as Jared sat down on the couch and pulled Rosa in tight “it's ok, baby” he whispered “they're gone now”.

 

She sniffled and Jensen blushed feeling like the biggest asshole in the world for making the girl cry, he walked up to them and kneeled down at Jared's feet, the brunettes eyes growing wide and Jensen reached out a hand tu brush his fingers over the girls shoulder.

 

“Rosaly” He said softly to grab her attention and he winced when big green eyes, wet with tears focussed on his face “I'm really sorry that happened, that wasn't what I wanted”.

 

Jared's eyes narrowed “what else did you think would happen if you came here with cops and that... woman?!” he asked “did you really think good things could come from that?”.

 

A blush of shame crept up Jensen's face and he shook his head “I just.... wnated to change your mind” he said “I just wanted you to come with me to LA.... I meant what I said, Jared, I want to get to know my daughter”.

 

Green eyes focussed back on him and Rosa reached her hand out to touch his nose “you giggle too much” she said and his eyes widened in surprise “I'm sorry?” he said as he had no clue what she meant.

 

Jared chuckled and kissed Rosa's cheek “I tell her that the reason she has so many freckles, is because she giggles so much” and Rosa nodded her head “everytime you giggle, you get another one”.

 

Jared's eyes turned to Jensen “I don't think that's the reason Jensen has so many, baby” he said and Jensen was suprised at the pang of pain he felt at that subtle insult.

 

“You're not gonna take me away from my daddy?” Rosa asked and Jared felt like his heart was gonna explode when she called him that for the second time.

 

Jensen's eyes connected with Jared and then turned to Rosa “no, Rosa” he replied “you and your daddy are both coming with me”.

 

His eyes switched back to the tall man on the couch and Jared nodded his head once, a small smile apeared on Jensen's lips and he nodded back “yeah, you and your daddy are coming with me”.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: hope you like it  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

Jared was sitting on the leather sofa in the large and luxurious office with Rose on his lap “Daddy, why are we here?” she asked and looked up at him with wide green eyes.

 

He cleared his throat and smiled at her “because Jensen and I are.... getting married” it was still hard to say the words but Jensen was getting them a special marriage licence and his lawyers are making up a pre-nup.

 

“So then he's gonna be my daddy too?” She asked with a confused look on her face “but what if I yell daddy and I mean you?” and Jared chuckled “you don't have to call Jensen 'daddy' if you don't want... and if you feel comfortable with him you could maybe call him pappa or something”.

 

Rose nodded “Can I have an ice cream when we get back home?” she asked and he kissed her temple “home is with Jensen now, baby” he said “but if Jensen has ice cream then I guess you could have some and of he doesn't we'll go shopping and buy some, deal” and she giggled “ok”.

 

The door opened and Jared looked up to see Jensen walk in with another tall man “Jeff, this is Jared and my... his daughter, Rosaly” Jensen introduced them “Jared this is my Lawer, Jeff Morgan.

 

Jared shook Jeff's hand and smiled at the other man “it's nice to meet you sir” he said and lifted Rose onto his hip “and this is Rose, Rose, say hi to Mr. Morgan”.

 

The older amn smiled and took Rosa's small hand in his “it's an honor to meet you Rosaly, please call me Jeff” he told the girl “and if you ever need anything these two can't give you, come to me” he leaned over and looked around in mock conspiracy “I have connections” he whispered teasingly.

 

Rosa giggled and buried her face in Jared's neck “she's just getting used to the relocation” Jared said and glared at Jensen.

 

Jensen cleared his throat and had the decency to look ashamed before he placed some papers on the table “the pre-nup” he said “the one who leaves forfeits ... you know” he said uneasily “but if you ever decide to leave then I give you $500.000,00 dollars for each year that you've stayed with me... compensation, if you will. You will also recieve 5000 dollars a week as spending money for you and Rosa, buy whatever you want with it”.

 

Jared gawked at Jensen but he kept his mouth shut “I've already signed it, now all we need is your signature” Jensen explained and handed Jared an expensive looking pen.

 

The younger man took the pen and placed Rosa down on the ground to stand on her own feet “and that's it?” Jared asked “I sign this, say I do and you ever dump me and I get her?” and he looked at the papers again “deal” he said and signed his name at the right hand bottom of the page.

 

“Perfect” Jensen said extremely pleased with himself as he took the papers and handed them to Jeff “Jeff got us a licence so the only thing we need to do is decide weather we want a large wedding or if you just want to go to cityhall and get it over and done with”.

 

Jared snorted “over and done with” he said at the same time Rosa called out “big, huge wedding” and he turned to the little girl “Rosa” he said hesitantly “please, please Daddy” she begged with wide eyes sparkling with joy “I wanna have a big party and everyone can dress up pretty and then we can dance and eat and then I can be a princess and you can be the prince and we can dance”.

 

Jared was torn, he just wanted to get this whole deal over and done with but he felt like Rosa deserved a big party for being so brave in coming here and who the hell was he kidding, he couldn't say no to those huge eyes.

 

He turned towards Jensen and rose a brow “how long will that take?” he asked and Jensen smirked “for me?.... give me a week and my people will have everything taken care of to the T”.

 

“Matter of fact” Jensen said and walked over to his desk to press a button on his phone “Danneel, get in here, I need you”.

 

“Danneel is my assistant” Jensen explained “if anyone can do this it's her, also if you need to know where shops and stuff are, you should ask her”.

 

Jared looked up as a gorgeous, redhead walked into the office and came to a startled stop when she saw Jared and Rose “Jen?” she asked as she looked at the business man “who's this?”.

 

Jared's jaw nearly dropped at the guilty look on Jensen's face and the faint blush on freckled cheeks, damn but the man was hot.

 

“Danneel” Jensen said “This is Jared and Rosaly.... my daughter”.

 

Danneel's eyes widened and she looked at the tall man and the little girl “wow” she said and blinked, then a huge smile brightened her face and she walked over to Rosaly and knelt down “hi” she said and held out her hand “I'm Danneel, but you can call me Dani”.

 

She stood up and shook the tall man's hand “Jared” he intruduced himself “nice to meet you” and she smiled at him “I'm surprised to see how easily he convinced you to come with him” she said.

 

Jared snorted “it's not like I had a choice” he said “it was either come with him and be with her, or lose her to him”.

 

Dannel's jaw dropped and she turned to look at Jensen “Jensen” she pleaded “please tell me you didn't” but she knew the tall man had spoken the truth before she even looked at her boss, the man treated everything as a business deal and this had been nothing more than a merger for him.

 

“You are such a stupid asshole” Danneel said as she punched him on the shoulder and she was interupted by a giggle “you said a bad word” Rosa whispered and giggled again “daddy always says 'poopiehead”.

 

Danneel sputtered a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand “I'm sorry” she said “there's nothing funny about this situation” and she turned to Jared “I'm very sorry that you had to deal with my... poopiehead friend here who has all the social skills of a bag of potato's”.

 

Jared chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand “thanks” he said “it's not your fault” but Danneel shook her head “no seriously” she said “and if you're gonna be staying here in LA... keep as far away from him as possible because he's socially retarded and he will chase all future friends away”.

 

“Danneel!” Jensen barked but that didn't shut the redhead up “So are you going to be staying in the guest house.... or are you getting your own place?” she asked.

 

Jared frowned “he didn't tell you?” he asked and didnt notice the panicked look on Jensen's face “he's making me marry him”.

 

“What” The shrill sound had Rosa clutching Jared's legs and had Jeff placing his hands over his ears “damn, girl” he muttered as he took his hands down “keep it down”.

 

Danneel turned to Jensen and she reached out to grab him by the ear “you.... arg, there are no words for what you are”.

 

Jensen fumed and pulled back from her “come with me!” he said through gritted teeth and he grabbed her arm and drug her out of the office.

 

“I like her” Jared said to no one in particular when the two had gone behind the now closed door “she's.... honest”.

 

Jeff chuckled and rubbed his beard “yeah, that's one way to discribe her” he said and then focussed his gaze on Jared “she's right about one thing though” he said “Jensen is socially retarded..... he... he's gone through some things when he was a kid, not my place to tell, but he just doesn't know how to handle people unless they're doing business with him so he makes everything a business deal”.

 

Jared looked at him, trying to find out if the older man was just trying to make excuses for Jensen “He's a good guy, really” Jeff said “he's good to his staff, harsh but fair and the few friends he does have, love him to death” he shook his head “I know I can't make you like him.... just try and give him a chance”.

 

It was silent for a moment then the door opened again and Jensen and Danneel walked back into the office “Okay” Danneel said “guess I have a wedding to put together, wanna meet up tomorrow and go over ideas?” she asked.

 

Jared shook his head “I don't know anything about weddings” he confessed and Danneel smirked “good, because I wasn't talking to you” and she leaned down to look at Rosa “what do you say?, want to help me throw a party.... we can make everything pink”.

 

Rosa giggled “We can!?” she asked and nodded her head excitedly “I want to” and she turned to Jared “can I, Daddy... please” and she gave him huge doe eyes so he could do nothing but agree.

 

Danneel chuckled “I have a feeling I know who's going to be running that house in no time” she said and winked at Jared “she's got everyone wrapped around her little finger”.

 

“Yes, ok” Jensen interjected “speaking of house, I think we should go so we can get you two settled in” and he grabbed his briefcase “Jeff, thank you for making it happen and Danneel” and he gave the woman a stern look “I will see you tomorrow at work, loose the attitude”.

 

Danneel stuck out her tongue when Jensen wasn't looking at her and Jared chuckled “Let's go” Jensen said irritated that Danneel could make Jared smile and laugh but the whole plane ride he hadn't given Jensen so much as a nod of his head.

 

Jensen marched out the door and Jared took Rose by the hand to follow him “Jared” Danneel's voice was soft but sure “he's not as bad as he seems, he's just..... shy and he hides behind this bigg businessman... give him a chance”.

 

He nodded his head and ushered Rose to Jensen who was waiting by the elevator “ready?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded.

 

It amazed him how much his life hadchanged in the past twenty-four hours as they waited for the limo to pull up to drive them to Jensen's house.

 

When they pulled up Jared's jaw dropped “this is not a house” he said “this is a damn castle” he he gazed at the enormous structure “my god”.

 

Jensen smirked “best that money can buy” he said “besides... we have a prncess now, so it's fitting, is it not?”.

 

Rosa was boucing excitedly in her seat “daddy look” she gasped and pointed at the huge gates they were driving through “horses” and she pressed her nose to the window “can we go riding?” but Jared shook his head “not now, baby. Maybe some other time”.

 

The limo pulled up to the large front door and Jensen got out of the car when the driver opened it for him “Welcome home Mr. Ackles” the man said and Jensen nodded his thanks “Mr Padalecki's suitcases will go to the room oposite mine and Miss Padalecki's suitcases to the adjoining one”.

 

Jared watched uncomfortable as the man took their suitcases from the trunk and started dragging the heavy things into the house “I can do that myself” he told Jensen.

 

The older man frowned “he's being paid to do it, Jared” he said “let him do his job, go check out the house or something, I'll show you to your rooms when they're ready”.

 

Jared grabbed Rose's hand and started walking the halls of the house, dipping their heads into several rooms to see what was in them, finding a music room, a work out room and indoor pool a huge living room and a kitchen and diningroom.

 

“This is really big, huh Daddy” Rosa said as they looked around the spacious livingroom and Jared nodded his head “yes it is, baby” he replied.

 

She sat down on the couch and tested the furniture's bounciness “how many people do you think live here?” she asked “Just me, well, us three now” they turned and saw Jensen in the doorway.

 

Rosa looked up at Jensen “isn't that lonely?” she asked “me and daddy live in a small house and it's realy fun and nice” she said and frowned “only, now we live here” the smile came back “so we have to make this house fun too” she said determined.

 

Jensen just lifted a brow and motioned for the door “let's go and point you two to your rooms” he said and waited for Jared and Rosa to walk through the door and to the stairs.

 

“This is Jared's” Jensen said and he opened the door to a large sun-filled room, a huge four-post bed sat in the middle of the room, there was a desk and a large closet, the coulours were creme and black and the floor was covered with thick cream carpet.

 

“Wow” Jared said as he took a few steps into the room “Jensen this...” and he ran his fingers along the smooth wood of the bedframe and turned to look at Jensen “this is gorgeous, amazing” and he smiled at the other man “thank you”.

 

Jensen smiled “you're welcome” he replied, but he was just ecstatic alone by the fact that he'd gotten a real smile from Jared.

 

He knew the beginning had been strained between them but he was convinced that he'd made the right decision by asking Jared to marry him, this way he would have some company at home, he wouldn't have to go to the functions by himself and not to mention that Jared was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen.

 

“Come on” Jensen said as he stepped out of the room “I'll show you Rosaly's” and they folowed Jensen to the room next to Jared.

 

Jensen pushed the door open and Rosa stepped inside, her smile quickly fading “it's... “ but Jared pressed his hand in front of Rosa's mouth, knowing that whatever she was going to say was not going to be very flattering.

 

“It's wonderful” Jared said “but maybe e bit too.... mature for a little girl?” and he looked at Jensen who was frowning “I'll have you know that a top designer designed every room in this house and I've paid a lot of money for it”.

 

Jared nodded his head “I can see that” he said “but a girl wants color in her room and trinkets and such”.

 

The older man looked around the room “ok” he conceded “you can... fix it up if you want, paint and stuff, some... girly furniture, but only this room”.

 

Jensen had to fight a blush at the second smile he got from Jared “thanks man” Jared said “that's awesome” and he turned to Rosa “hear that, baby?” he questioned “we're gonna make over your room so it's fit for a princess”.

 

They followed Jensen out of the room and Jared fought a smile when he heard Jensen mutter about how the room was already fit for a princess and he apreciated the guy's tolerance for them re-doing the room.

 

When they got downstairs Jensen showed them to the dining room and to Jared's surprise poeple had loaded the table with all kind of wonderful smelling food “wow” he breathed and Jensen chuckled softly “dig in” he said.

 

Jared put Rosa down on one of the chairs and placed some food he knew she'd like on the plate in front of her before sitting down himself.

 

They ate in silence, only broken by sounds of pleasure when something particularly tasty was eaten and the soft sound of Rosa slurping on her straw.

 

“I'll be gone most of tomorrow” Jensen announced “but Danneel will come over to discuss the wedding with Rosaly and you can do what you like” and he nodded at Jared “there's a silver Mercedes in the garage that you can use for you and Rosaly”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen trying to figure the man out, one moment he was all business and asshole and the next he was kind and a little awkward “thank you” he said.

 

Later that evening when Jared was sitting on Rosa's bed after he told her a bedtime story and she was sleeping peacefully, running his hands through her soft hair, he took a moment to think about Jensen.

 

He still hadn't forgien the man for the way he had treated them in the beginning but if people like Jeff and Danneel, who both seemed nice and down to earth, liked Jensen so much then the man couldn't be all bad, could he.

 

Slowly he got off the bed and flicked of the large light in the room, casting the room in a soft glow from the door that was slightly ajar, figuring the first thing he should buy was a night light.

 

The door that ajoined their rooms was closed because nomatter how much he loved Rosa, he still needed his privacy, no matter how little he had.

 

He'd just changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt when there was a soft knock on his door “come in” he called out, thinking it was probably Rosa.

 

“Jensen” He said surprised when he found the older man standing in the middle of his new bedroom “can... can I help you?” he asked, not knowing what the man could possibly want.

 

The older man hesitates “The wedding” he said and paused for a moment “I think we should only do a big wedding if we can, you know, make believe that we're happy or else it wil just turn into a fiasco”.

 

Jared thought about it for a moment and then grimaced “that's ok” he said “I can fake to like you for a few hours”.

 

Jensen fornwed and grew cold “good” he bit out “and make sure you have some manners and the girl too, I have important business men coming to this thing.... don't embarass me”.

 

The older man turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Jared with his jaw on the floor “emba... who the hell does that asshole think he is?”.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: So this is the next chapter of the story. We'll meet a new player and trust me when I say we haven't heard the last of this person. He'll bring a bit of..... conflict into the story... as if there wasn't enough allready without his help ;p  


* * *

Chapter 5: 

 

 

Jared pushed the cart ahead of him while Rose bounced up and down next to him, taking can's of paint from shevels yelling “I want this one, Daddy, this one is pretty” before she lost all interest in the current color and ran over to another.

 

“You do realise that there are only so many coulors we can put in your room before it's gonna look like the carebears vomited all over the place, right” Jared joked as he looked at the girl.

 

“Oh, don't be silly, Jared” Daneel rounded the corner and held up a can of soft pink paint “what about this one and then we can combine it with a darker pink for the walls” and she handed the can to an excited Rose “this one's pretty too!” she cried out and she dumped the can in the cart “this one” she decided.

 

Jared laughed and nodded “ok, that one” he consented “now we need a darker one and supplies to actually apply the paint to the walls.... and an overall for Rose because I have a feeling she'll end up the same color as the walls if we're not careful”.

 

They picked out the colors of paint that Rose wanted for the rom and bought a large rose stencil to put on the door “Jensen's gonna have a hart attack when he sees that” Danneel muttered to herself.

 

“Ok” Jared said and lifted Rose into the cart “to bedding” and he pushed the cart making race noises that made Rose giggle and squeel when they rounded a corner “stop, daddy stop, we're there” she giggled her hands clasped around the edge of the cart.

 

Jared chuckled and lifted her from the cart “okay missy” he teased “go and look for some nice bed stuff, ok... sheets, pillows” and he grinned “go nuts” and he watched her race off while he waited for Danneel.

 

“So uhm...” He stammered “how's the wedding stuff going?” he asked as he toed at the floor “I mean, is everything... is it going okay”.

 

Danneel chuckled and smiled at him “don't worry sweetheart” she said and pinched his cheek “I got everything under controll and you'll have the pricess wedding you allways dreamed off” and she giggled “don't you worry your pretty little head none”.

 

Jared grinned and tried to get away from her grabby hands “hey” he scolded teasingly “get your naughty hands off of me” and he ducked behind a latge display of stuffed ponies and Danneel stuck out her tongue “you suck” she said.

 

There was a laugh from Jared and he leered at her “yeah, I know” he said “and that's why I don't want your hands on me”.

 

“If you ask me, he just has good taste” A voice said from behind Jared and Danneels face turned into a sneer “no one asked your opinion.. Thomas” she scolded “so just run along now”.

 

Jared turned and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at the man behind him, dressed in a designer suit and looking like a million bucks showing off his muscles, the man was gorgeous, tall, dark hair and the most striking eyes.

 

“Hi there” And the stranger extended his hand “Thomas Welling” and he smiled baring white teath and Jared neerly swooned “but please call me Tom”.

 

Jared shook the man's hand and tried not to drool on the floor “Jared... Padalecki, nice to meet you” he said and shook the man's hand.

 

Danneel worked herself in between them “go away Tom, you have no business here” and she gave him a glare that would have made Jared shake in his shoes.

 

“Danneel here thinks I'm the devil” Tom said with a briljant smile “me and her boss are kind of rivals” and he flashed that smile again “but I'm the nicer of the two of us” and he winked at Jared.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “who are you” and Jared watched Tom's eyes as they flew to the girl in front of him.

 

Amazed he watched as the well dressed man kneeled down on the floor, irrevertably soiling his expensive suit and hold out his hand to the nine year old “well Miss” he said “my name is Thomas Welling, but I'd be honoured if you'd call me Tom”.

 

Rose's eyes widened and she giggled “I'm Rosaly Padalecki” she said and shook his hand, Tom's large palm dwarfing hers even more “but you can call me Rosa”.

 

Tom smiled again and kiseed her hand “I would be delighted too” he said and got back up to his feet, as Jared had suspected there were pale spots of dust and grine from the floor on his suit pants “you really shouldn't listen to what Danneel has to say about me” Tom said “she just hates me right now because me and her boss are both interested in the same client”.

 

Danneel snorted from behind Jared “and that's not all, you asshole” she said “he forgets to mention he cost Jensen three million last year because of dirty campaining” she said and Jared frowned.

 

Tom held up his hands “That company was still doing animal testing, I just showed the public what the company did and wether a company that runs adds for such a company is truthworthy”.

 

“You still cost us three million” She sneered “Jared, you really don't want to mix company with the likes of him” and she walked away from them.

 

Jared stared at the tall man in front of him and Tom smiled apologetically “she is right, you know” he said “I did cost them three mil.... but I just don't think that make-up company's that still do animal testing deserve promotion... Ackles should have looked into those things before he went with them”.

 

The younger man couldn't help but agree, if there was something he despised then it was people who harmed animals “So, are you new in town” Tom asked, the big smile back on his face “I don't remember seeing you around and since most of Danneels friends move in the same circles as me...” he trailed off and raised a brow.

 

“No” Jared said “I flew in two days ago” and he smiled “I'm from San Antonio and me and my n.. daughter, we just recently moved here”.

 

Tom smirked “that little pistol is your daughter” and he turned to watch Rose bounce through the store and Jared smiled “well, she's my niece technically, but I raised her from when she was a baby”.

 

“Wow” Tom said “well as far as I can see you did a good job” and he gave Jared another wink “so, since you're new in town and all... and seem like a person who makes up his own mind about a guy he happened to meet in a store” and he chuckled “I was thinking you might wanna go grab a drink sometimes.... just as friends” he added hastily.

 

Jared hesitated for a moment, he didn;t want to piss of Jensen by going for a drink with a man he would disaprove of, but on the other hand he thought, fuck Jensen, he didn't own him and Jared could do as he pleased.

 

“Sure” Jared smiled and took the card Tom was holding out for him “this is my office and my cell is at the bottom” and he pointed at the digits “don't be shy and give me a call when you have time to kill, I'll show you around”.

 

Jared smiled and shook Tom's hand again “thanks” he said “I'll definately be giving you a call, it'll be nice to talk to someone outsied of....” he stuttered, not really wanting to disclose what he and Jensen were “the few people I know here”.

 

The older man grinned at him and took a step back “well, I was just here to get some super glue” and he held up the tube for Jared to see “I should be going.... I have an appointment”.

 

They said goodbye and Jared watched Tom's ass as he walked to the cashregister yelping softly when he felt a small fist on his arm “what the hell are you doing” Danneel hissed “Jensen's gonna have a fit when he finds out you're getting buddy-buddy with Welling”.

 

Jared snorted “Jensen doesn't own me” Jared commented “I can hang out with whoever I want and I happen to find Tom interesting and friendly” he grabbed the cart and noticed it was getting quite full “I won't embarass Jensen” he promised “but I am gonna have my own friends, whether he approves or not”.

 

They finished up on gathering what they would need for Rose's room and went back to the mansion to change the boring room into a princess' paradise.

 

“Ok” Jared said as he looked aroudn the room, they had covered all the furniture and taped off the windowsills and everything they didn't want to paint the soft pink “remember, Rose, paint on the brush ahnd on the walls, not on the clothes or face”.

 

She giggled and dipped a small brush into the pink paint and started on a section of wall that Jared had appointed her, a straight peice without anything that shouldn't get paint on it, he and Danneel would do the rest.

 

Danneel was now dressed in sweats and an old shirt of Jared that practiacally swallowed her “you know” she said as she started painting “this is the most fun I've had in a long time”.

 

They painted for a long time, only interupted to eat some luch, they worked fast and efficient and before they knew it all the walls were cotton candy pink and the sills and everything a hot candycane pink and Jared surveyed the room with content.

 

Rose was jumping up and down “Daddy, it's soooo pretty” she said and wrapped her arms around his waist “it's a real princess room”.

 

He smiled down at his daughter and ran his fingers through her hair that was muddled with flecks of pink “fit for a Rose” he said and kissed the top of her head “now.... the accesories”.

 

She squeeled and they started tugging the tarps, due to the quick drying paint and the heaters they had placed in the room most the walls were touch-dry allready, just the last wall they had painted was a little wet but they didn't need to be anywhere near that one.

 

The plastic got scrunched up and put into large bags so they could go in the recycling bin and Jared pulled the pale cream sheets from the bed “let's get this prettied up, huh” he told Rose as he took the 'Totally Spies' sheets from the bag of things they had bought.

 

“Let me do that” Danneel said as she saw Jared struggle with the bedding and she giggled “god, for a gay guy... you're not really all that..... gay-ish” and he swatted her upside the head “hey!” he protested “I'm plenty gay”.

 

Jared and Rose went to work on the rest of the room, placing pink knick knacks artound the rooms and switching the cream throw pillows for pink ones and switching the drapes for dark pink ones.

 

When Jared looked at his watch his eyes widened “damn” he said as he saw it was already seven o'clock “we worked damn fast” and he looked around the room one more.

 

Rose was sitting on the pink bed with the pink stuffed animal in her arms “one more thing, Daddy” she said and he frowned “the door” and she pointed at the piece of wood in question.

 

Jared smiled and picked up the last can of paint, a vibrant pink and the stencils “let's do it” he said and he reached for the tape to fasten the stencil to the door.

 

He took his time to get it in the right spot and carefully started to apply the paint on the door “what the hell is going on here” Jensen's voice thundered through the hallway.

 

Jared was startled and slipped with the brush, ruining the door and the rose he was painting on it “daddy!” Rose whined “now it's not pretty”.

 

“Jesus, Jensen” Jared exclaimed “scared the shit out of me” and he carefully placed the brush and paint on the tarp beneath the door “can't you see I'm busy”.

 

Jensen stepped forward, a furious look on his face “I don't fucking care that you're startled Jared” he practically screamed “what the hell do you think you're doing paiting the door.... a door that's visible from the hallway!”.

 

Rose got scared by Jensen's yelling and started to cry as she clung to Jared “shhh” Jared said as he pulled her up into his arms “it's ok.... it's ok” and he glared at Jensen “look what you did” he accused the other man.

 

Slowly he put the little girl down “baby, go to your new room.... we'll fix the door tomorrow” he said “I'll be right there ok, pappa and daddy need to have a nice quiet conversation.... like adults, even thought that's aparently quite a challenge for pappa”.

 

The little girl went into the room and closed the door behind her and Jared moved his icy glare over to Jensen “what are you doing?” he asked “why did you have to scream like that, don't you think this whole ordeal is traumatising enough allready?”.

 

Jensen scowled “I would like to know why you're busy defacing my house?” he said and Jared snorted “I'm not defacing it” he said “it's just a little rose on a door... it's not gonna kill you looking at it twice a day”.

 

The older man stalked over to Jared and grabbed him by the arm “you know” he hissed “I think maybe it's not Rosaly I need to hire a nanny for..., but for you”.

 

Jared pulled his arm from Jensen's grasp and pushed him away “you know, if you wouldn't be such an uptight bastard then maybe she'd actually like you” he said and started down the stairs to take the fight away from Rose's door where she could hear them.

 

Jensen followed him to the living room, still fuming “I told you, you could paint the room” he said “I never said anything about the door... what if I have guests and they see that childish painting, what will they think”.

 

“They'll think that you're a great father because you indulge your daughter in a little color in her life” Jared nearly screamed “that's what they'll think”.

 

The business man snorted “when I have guests over I don't need them to think I'm a good father” he said “I need them to think I'm a good business men who is serious about all the things in his life”,

 

Jared sighed and hung his head “don't you think that's a little sad, Jensen?” he asked “I mean, a person should have some color, some joy and happyness in his life”.

 

Jensen shook his head “right now I don't need happyness, I need to be taken seriously” he growled “next time you want to pull a stunt like this.... get my permission” he demanded and looked Jared in the eyes “no more changes I'm not aware of”.

 

It was silent for a moment “can I please paint a rose on Rose's door?” Jared asked softly, smiling at Jensen and Jensen felt himself melt at that stupid wide smile “yeah” he relented “yeah, paint your damn rose” and he ran a hand through his hair “just.... give me a little warning next time” and he sighed bashfully “I'm not that good with unexpected changes”.

 

The change in Jensen was amazing to watch, the tightness in his shoulders dropped and his stance became more relaxed “yeah” Jared said “sorry, I should have cleared it with you... I didn't mean to..” but Jensen cut him off “it's ok” he said and smiled tentatively “I shouldn't have blown up like that”.

 

Jensen paused for a moment “do you think... do you think maybe I could go appologize to Rose” and Jared's brow rose in pleasant surprise and he smiled “yeah” he said his smile widening “yeah, I think she'd like that”.

 

They walked back upstairs and Ajred knocked on the door before entering, Jensen trailing almost shyly behind him.

 

Rose was sitting on the bed, her eyes still a bit red and she was hugging her stuffed animal, eyes widening when she saw Jensen behind him.

 

Ever so slowly Jensen stepped from behind Jared and walked over to the bed, uneasily he sat down next to Rose, his hands in his lap “Rose..” he started and had to clear his throat “Rose, I'm really sorry” and he looked at her.

 

“I shouldn't have reacted like that, shouldn't have screamed at you and Jared” He looked up at the younger man and Jared gave him an encouraging smile “I just got a little upset, you see, I'm not used to change and other people around me... so I might need to get used to that”.

 

Jensen startled a bit when he felt a small hand on his arm and he looked up into wide green eyes, the same green he saw every morning in the bathroom mirror “it's ok” Rose whispered and petted his arm “I would get a little upset if someone would paint on my door to”.

 

She smiled shyly at him “Maybe...” she blushed a little “maybe me and daddy can help you get used to other people” she offered in a small voice.

 

Jensen smiled brightly and for the first time looked, realy looked at the little girl reaching out to brush his fingers across her freckled cheek “beautiful” he whispred without realising and she blushed and giggled.

 

Jared watched the interaction between the two and for the first time he thought that maybe this marriage wasn't the trainwreck he first thought it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: woohoo, my muse was strong this week, people  


* * *

Hi Guys, 

 

So a little note before we start this chapter.

 

Everyone has heard about the engagement and I know that the opinions are widely varied on wether it's a good or a bad thing.

I just want to say this: I hope Jensen and Danneel are very happy together. He obviously loves her a lot or else he would not ask her to marry him and I think we should all respect that.

We might not agree with his choice of wife but it's not us that is going to spend the rest of their lives with her.

A lot of rumers are going around that Danneel's a bitch and treats him wrong, I ask you this... do you think Jensen is weakminded?, do you think he's a pushover?, do you think he's stupid and dimwitted? NO. neither do I and therefore I think he's perfectly capable of deicding who to spend the rest of his life with.

 

So I wish them all the happiness and love in the world.

 

that aside.... my previous stated opinion doesn't keep a little part of my heart for crying out though because I think that every/most J2 fan in the very pits of their heart has that teeny tine shimmer of home.... that has been brutally crushed ;p.

 

anyways. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still gonna be writing hot mindless smut about Jared and Jensen and in my mind they are in glorious gay love ;p. if anyone doubts me.... just ask the nice men who bring me my meds every night and then we'll talk :D

 

Adam Savage once said "I reject your reality and substitute it with my own" and I couldn't have said it any better.

 

so this one's for the dreamers ;p

 

for everyone that justs reads this for the hot porn..... carry on, I never said anything :p

 

 

*******

 

Chapter 6: 

 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy” Jared was awoken by the excited screaming and the jumping up and down of Rosaly on his bed “it’s your wedding day, you have to get up and get pretty”.

 

Jared groaned and turned onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow “no” he whined “I really don’t want to get up today” and he pulled the sheets over his head when tiny fingers ruffled his hair accompanied by giggles.

 

“Rosa” He whined “do I have to” and she giggled again “yes” she said determinedly “Aunt Danneel and I made everything pretty and ordered a cake and food and drinks and everything… you have to come to the party”.

 

Rosa had started to call Danneel Aunt a little while back, Danneel had taken to the girl quickly and took her shopping and took her to school when Jared was away.

 

Jared was lucky enough to have found a part-time job or else he’d be going stir crazy right about now, he got a job working at a local art gallery, art had always been a passion of his and now he had been working on a opening party for the new gallery showing that would be opened in a few weeks.

 

He had forgotten all about the wedding unless Rosa reminded him of it and he really didn’t want to think about that part of what was to come.

 

It saddened and frustrated him that he had to spend the rest of his life to a man he didn’t know or love, the man that came to his home and threatened to take his daughter away if he didn’t marry him.

 

Sometimes it seemed that Jensen was o.k., he’d talk with Rosa and he’d look like a normal person with feelings and then sometimes he was your typical business asshole and he acted like he owned the world.

 

“Daddyyy…, come on” Rosa whined as she shook his shoulder “we have to get dressed for the party, you have to make yourself pretty for Jensen”.

 

And that was the whole problem, wasn’t it, Jensen, and that fact that Jared didn’t completely hate the fact that he had to marry the guy.

 

Jensen was gorgeous, he wasn’t handsome or good-looking, no the man was absolutely stunning and even Jared could see that through the haze of anger.

 

The hundreds of freckles in the man’s face, those jade-green eyes staring back at him, the soft looking pale skin of the older man and those sinful lips that were just begging to be kissed and licked and nibbled.

 

It killed him sometimes to look at his fiancé because on one hand he didn’t like the guy for making him force this wedding on him but on the other side he couldn’t help but wonder what Jensen would taste like, what sounds the older man would make if Jared used his mouth on every inch of that well-muscled body.

 

Jared shook his head to himself, this was just a result of going without sex for almost two years, he had spent his nights taking care of Rosa and his days at work so there hadn’t been time to go in search of casual sex.

 

That and the fact that Jared wasn’t the kind of guy that took pleasure from casual sex, he preferred to have an emotional connection to whomever he was sleeping with.

 

He wondered if Jensen wanted them to be that close, wondered if Jensen would expect that from him of if the business man would just go to a club to pick someone up when he needed to find a little release or would he be faithful to Jared even if they didn’t have a sexual relationship.

 

“I’m up, I’m up” He growled as he felt small fingers poke in his side and he pushed the sheets back so he could swing his legs over the edge of the bed “see” he said and suddenly found himself with a lapful of nine year old.

 

“Hey” He said and smiled at the girl in his lap “you’re excited about today?” and she nodded enthusiastically “yes, the cake is all pretty and there are pink flowers on it” Jared groaned at the thought of having to eat a pink cake on top of everything else that was going to be happening today.

 

Jared stood up and carried Rosa back to her own room “you go take a shower” he told her “and then get dressed in your new dress”.

 

Rosa smiled gleefully, she had bought a new dress with Danneel and it was to no one’s surprise that the dress was pink, with pink ribbons and pink accessories, sometimes Jared thought that Rosa’s obsession with pink was a little scary but it never hurt anyone to be extremely fond of a color.

 

“I’ll take a shower too and I’ll take you downstairs after I’m done getting dressed, ok” Jared told her “then we’ll have something to eat and ask Danneel if she needs our help”.

 

Jared left Rosa to take her shower and he turned on the faucet in his own bathroom, he’d gotten to love this house a little but, there were a million little rooms he could explore, his shower had the best pressure ever and he always felt like taking showers that took hours.

 

He washed his hair and his body and shaved his chin and cheeks while his was standing under the spray and enjoyed the heat of the water as he tried not to think about the wedding.

 

Jared got out and dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked back in to the bedroom when there was a knock on the door “Jared” it was Danneel and he told her to come in.

 

Danneel smiled when she saw him “wow” she said as she took in his muscular body, the tightness of the lines in his body and the miles of tanned skin and she grinned and tweaked a nipple “too bad you’re gay” she joked.

 

He squirmed out of her grip and cried out “ow, you witch” he joked as he rubbed his own nipple to ease the sting “horrible woman” he scolded as he walked to his closet to get his clothing “I’m telling Jensen you molested me”.

 

Danneel snorted and raised a brow “please” she said “Like I’d ever even waste my time on trying to seduce a grade-A gay guy” and she chuckled “don’t worry honey, I know I could never catch your eye”.

 

Jared pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs and turned back to her “you’re right about that” and then he blushed “have you seen Jensen today?” he asked.

 

She grinned and nodded her head “he was up by eight” she said “walking around and ordering the personnel like he so loves to do” a slight chuckle “he likes to hold all the ropes during things this important so he’s been directing where the chairs and tables should go as we speak…. And he kinda freaked out when he saw the cake”.

 

Jared chuckled “what did he say?” he asked and she chuckled again “he said that he knew that this was a gay wedding but asked me if I really needed to order the queerest cake in the world…. He called it a malibu-barbie reject”.

 

Jared barked out a laugh and slipped on a pair of expensive black slacks “I bet he did” he said “that’s the punishment for letting Rosa pick out all the decorations, she has a scary love for everything pink”.

 

Danneel laughed and handed him his crisp white shirt “you just make sure you get yourself all prettied up like the bride you are and I’ll take care of Rosa and everything”.

 

He nodded gratefully and sat down onto the bed after Danneel had closed the door behind her “oh, Meg” he spoke softly “now I understand why you never sent him the letter..... Shit, my life got fucked up by that”.

 

Jared buried his face in his hands and took a deep sigh, he could hear voices from the garden and figured it was the staff setting up for the ceremony and the reception, both which would be held in |Jensen's back yard.... more like a park really since it was way too big to be called a garden.

 

The last couple of days had been hard for Jared, he was reminded constantly about his impending wedding, everywhere he looked he saw happy couples kissing and cuddling and he knew that if he told Jensen 'I do' then that would never be him.

 

He stood up and grabbed the crisp white shirt of his tuxedo, it was Armani and fitted him perfectly, Jensen had sent him to his own tailor and Jared had to admit the man had done a great job, the suit fitted like a second skin and was cut in all the right places.

 

There was a knock on his door and a maid informed him that the guests had started to arrive, meaning that the moment of truth was getting closer and closer every second.

 

Jared buttoned his shirt and reached for his tie “shit, I hope this isn't gonna turn out like world war three” he muttered as he fastened the tie around his neck and checked his reflection in the mirror “at least I'll go down looking good” and he grabbed the jacket.

 

He sat back down on the bed and reached for the picture of Meghan that he had on his nightstand “I wish you were here” he told the picture and a tear tracked down his cheek “god, Meg” he choked up “I could use your help right now, need you witty comments and annoying opinions”.

 

Fingers clutched the picture frame as he stared at his sisters smiling eyes “why the hell did you have to die, huh?” he asked brokenly “why did you have to leave us, I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore and I fucked Rosa's and my life up pretty bad this time”.

 

Hazel eyes looked back at him but it was still the same happy expression “why did I send him that letter, huh” he groaned “why did I have to do the right thing and get my life turned upside down”.

 

Jared got up and placed the picture back on the night stand “I won't break my promise to you” he swore to his sisters picture “I'm gonna keep her safe and happy and healthy even if it means I have to marry the business man from hell”.

 

He walked back into the bathroom and used a little of the stuff Danneel gave him to smooth his hair down so it wasn't flying all over the place “this'll have to do” he muttered and checked his reflection.

 

He looked great, if he did so himself, the dark suit and white shirt were a stunning contrast and the cut of the suit was just right, his hair was behaving pretty well today and he didn't look like a 'cousin it' descendant.

 

The sounds in the garden were growing louder, indicating that more people were arriving by the minute and that it was time for him to go downstairs and take care of their guests like a good husband-to-be.

 

Jared spun around for the full length mirror one more time to check is he didn't have anything out of place and when he was satisfied there wasn't he opened the door and traded the safe confinement of his bedroom for the hustle and bustle in the rest of the house.

 

“Ah, Mr. Padalecki” He was clung by a short woman the second he got to ground floor “good to see you.... the ceremony will be in half an hour. Since this is not the usual man/woman wedding there will be no need for you to hide in your bedroom until it's time for the wedding. I advise you to mingle a bit, get used to the people make some acquaintances and enjoy yourself, I'll let you know when the wedding begins and where you'll need to be at that point” and she stormed off.

 

Jared stared after her with wide eyes and the only thing that registered in his brain was “hey.... I'm not the bride in this relationship” but the short woman had already left and he was talking to a ficus.

 

“Daddy Daddy, Daddy!” A very excited Rosa came running up to him and grasped his hand “look at all the people, daddy” she said with a big smile.

 

She was wearing black shiny shoes and a dress made out of the softest pink he'd ever seen, she looked like a fairy princess who just stepped out of a storybook, the dress was fluffy and light and the skirt was smattered with sparkles, a wide punk ribbon tied around her waist and one of the same color in her hair.

 

“Baby, you look so pretty” he said and hugged her close “look at you, a real fairy princess” and a low chuckle was heard behind him “more like the Princess of two fairies”.

 

Jared spun around with a surprised smile “Tom” and he greeted the other man with a firm handshake “it's good to see you.... though I didn't really expect you here since you and Jensen aren't really the best of friends.

 

The tall man chuckled and shook his head “this is more than just a wedding to Jensen, this is a way to let other people know what he's accomplished, to show off his wealth, his house and possessions.... you... her”.

 

Tom sank to his knees and reached into his pocket “its good manners to bring a gift for the bride.... since this wedding is lacking one, I figured I'd bring something for the only princess there” and he held out a beautifully wrapped package for Rosa.

 

She giggled and eagerly unwrapped her gift, a little squeal was heard when she opened the box and Jared looked down “Tom” he gasped as he looked at the necklace “you.... you shouldn't have done that”.

 

Tom just smiled and took the necklace from the case “don't be silly” he said and closed the clasp, fastening the necklace around Rosa's slender neck.

 

Small fingers went to the pendant and lifted it up, it was gorgeous, a silver rose in bloom with delicate petals, two emerald leaves and the heart of the rose was a light pink gem, it was a work of art and Jared realized it must have cost a fortune.

 

Rosa giggled and hugged Tom “it's so pretty” she exclaimed “I love it... thank you Mr. Tom” and she ran away calling back that she was going to show it to Danneel.

 

Jared turned to look at Tom “that was.... so kind of you” he said and stepped closer to the older man “and it was exactly as she would have wanted.... the rose... it's beautiful and so incredibly thoughtful”.

 

He leaned in and kissed Tom on the cheek “thank you so much” he said and pulled back, blushing when he saw the look on Tom's face “I'm sorry” Jared apologized “I shouldn't have done that”.

 

Tom grinned and leaned in to kiss Jared's cheek “please, don't apologize for that” he said “you never have to apologize with me.... I was happy to be able to do something for her, she seems like a great kid and you should be proud of her”.

 

Jared nodded and smiled “I am” he replied “I'm very proud of her” both of them turning when a cold voice spoke from behind him “I don't remember sending you an invitation, Welling”.

 

Jensen was standing behind them with a murderous look on his face “and you'd do well to take a few steps away from my husband” Tom smirked “he's not your husband just yet, Ackles”.

 

“Mr. Ackles” A female voice came from behind “we're almost ready to begin, the guests are taking their seats” and he nodded at her before he turned back to Tom “I don't know how you got an invitation.... but I want you out of here”.

 

“Daddy!” Rosa came bouncing back dragging Danneel along with her “Daddy, it's almost time” and he smiled at her “Where did you get that?” Jensen's voice was shocked and laced with anger.

 

Jared turned towards the other man and saw he was looking at the necklace Rosa had gotten from Tom and the girl smiled “It was a present” she said happily and showed off her new necklace “Mr. Tom gave it to me”.

 

Jensen's green eyes turned cold as did his voice “take it off and give it back to him” he ordered and green eyes widened and teared over, a pink lip wobbled dangerously “Jensen!” Jared exclaimed angrily “what the hell...” but Jensen cut him off “I don't care, take the damn necklace off..... I don't want to see it”.

 

Jared couldn't believe his own eyes and ears and the anger grew “Danneel, please take Rosaly to outside and find her a good seat.... she's keeping the necklace” he said and turned his angry gaze to Jensen.

 

Tom murmured his goodbye and got out of the way of the two quarreling lovers, or so he thought.

 

Jared was still glaring at Jensen “what the hell was that about, why would you get angry at her for getting a present, what kind of person are you?”

 

For a moment Jared thought he saw sadness and hurt flash through Jensen's eyes but it was gone so fast he was sure he imagined it because Jensen's eyes went back to the cold green they were before “I don't want my daughter taking presents from strangers... Welling had no right to give her that”.

 

Jared shook his head “you know.... let's just get this goddamn wedding over with because if you say one more thing I'm gonna call this whole charade off” and he turned “no wonder you had to bribe me to marry you.... who the hell in their right mind would ever want to marry you and spend the rest of their lives with you”.

 

Jensen's eyes followed the younger man as Jared stormed through the doors, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest and his eyes stung, and he pushed it to the background and set his face and mind in a cold and neutral setting before he followed Jared to the altar.

 

The ceremony was fast and lacked emotion, when the priest told them to 'kiss the groom' Jared had sent Jensen such a cold look that the older man didn't even attempt to lean in to claim his kiss and just grabbed Jared's hand pretending he didn't feel Jared flinch away from him.

 

A cold feeling settled in his chest as he looked around, Jared had refused the traditional first dance, claiming it was silly and unnecessary but deep down it hurt Jensen so badly that Jared wouldn't even look at him all throughout the dinner and party.

 

Danneel sat down next to him but he didn't notice because he was looking at Jared laughing at something Tom said, the coldness in his chest spreading “Jen” Danneel asked and shook his shoulder “are you ok?”

 

No, he wanted to tell her that no, he wasn't ok, not even in the least.... he felt hurt and lonely and he knew he reacted badly but he just didn't know what the right reaction would be, he didn't know what Jared wanted from him.

 

The evening went on and came to a slow end, Jensen still sitting on his chair by himself, Danneel was with Rosa in her room and Jared was still talking to Tom, that infuriated him, the fact that Jared seemed to hate Jensen but couldn't see through the bullshit Tom spouted.

 

When the last person had left, including Tom, Jensen walked up the stairs, he was tired and pissed off and he felt like crap and he just wanted to sleep for the rest of the weekend.

 

Jensen stared at Jared's door and sighed, he should go apologize to him, he needed Jared to like him, he desperately wanted the young man to like him, wanted to be the reason those hazel eyes glittered and wanted to cause those pink lips to turn into that infectious smile.

 

He knocked on Jared's door but there was no answer, he knocked harder and a gruff was heard from the other side “who's that?” and Jensen cleared his throat “it's me, can we talk?”

 

“No” Was the reply “you’re an asshole and I just threw my life away by marrying you... there's nothing left to talk about”.

 

The feeling that coursed through Jensen nearly sent him to his knees but he wasn't going to beg Jared to open the door so he turned and stalked into his own room.

 

He took a long shower and tried to wash the day off of him, with no luck, he slipped into a clean shirt and shorts before he slipped in between the soft sheets.

 

Jensen reached to the bedside table and opened the drawer, he took a small box out and looked at the item in the case, a silver rose with emeralds leaves and a pink heart.

 

He remembered exactly when he'd gotten the necklace, remembered telling the saleswoman that it was for his daughter, a present for after the wedding... to show her that he was happy that she was giving him a chance.

 

Jensen also remembered turning around and finding Tom behind him with a smug smirk but he'd ignored the other man and took his purchase home.

 

At that moment it hadn't bothered him that Tom had been there but the second he'd seen the necklace around Rosa's neck he'd gotten so angry.

 

She had been so happy with the necklace, been so grateful towards Tom and he'd gotten so jealous knowing that Tom had seen the necklace, heard the story and this was just another one of Wellings attempts to ruin his life.

 

Jensen remembered the angry look in Jared's eyes, the hate that had radiated from the younger man and then Jared's refusal to kiss him, dance with him or even look at him and he thought that maybe... Tom was finally succeeding.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: :D  


* * *

Hey guys, 

 

If you're bored with the lack of SPN during the hiatus come join me at my blog. everyday I will comment on one of the episodes each day, give my take and opinion on that epi and you're all welcome to join and comment :D. I'll also be writing normal blogs but be prepared for the exuberant amount of crazy ;p.

 

check it out at acklesaddict.wordpress.com

 

Love you all - AA

 

 

******************

 

 

Chapter 7: 

 

 

“No, no no no” Jared protested and stepped forward “a little to the left and up... a little more, yes perfect” and he stood back to look at the painting by a local artist “Well” he said frowning “this is the best it's ever going to look” not particularly fond of the mash of blue, ocher and pink.

 

There was a large opening of a new exhibition coming on and Jared and all the staff of the gallery were hauling ass to get it ready in time, including the man who just hung the painting, Chad, a man who's Jared had become fast friends with.

 

It had been four weeks since the wedding and the situation in the house was tight and strained, Jared refused to talk to Jensen after what the older man had done so Jensen usually came home, ate and disappeared into his office for the rest of the evening.

 

Jared spent all his time either in the gallery or with Rosa, the girl was absolutely blossoming, she did well in school and had made numerous friends, the sadness was starting to leave the cherub face more often than not.

 

“Hey squirt!” Chad called out right before a cloud of pink fabric jumped into his arms “Uncle Chad” Rose giggled and kissed the blonde's cheek.

 

Jared smiled and walked over to them “hey, sweetheart” he said and kissed her cheek “how did you get here?”

 

The girl smiled and let go of Chad “Papa picked me up from school and said we could go visit you” and she started looking at the paintings they had just finished hanging “this one's not pretty” she said and pointed at the one Jared didn't like either.

 

He chuckled and ruffled her hair “no, it's not” he agreed “but beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I guess some people do think it's a nice painting”.

 

Rosa flitted around the room from painting to painting followed closely by Chad “Hey” the deep voice made Jared turn and he saw his husband standing in the doorway “she was practically pleading to come here and I couldn't resist” Jensen smiled softly “it's the eyes... can't resist those”.

 

While Jared pretty much ignored Jensen from the moment of the wedding Rosa had taken to him with vigor, she followed him all over the house when he wasn't in his office and she never stopped talking about how great he was.

 

Jared didn't know what to think of it that Rosa was so enamored with Jensen after what he'd done, but it seemed the girl had already forgotten about that.

 

“Chad” Jensen's voice sounded “could you please look after Rosa for a little while... there's something Jared and I need to discuss”.

 

Chad and Rosa had come back to the large room and Chad nodded “sure, it'd be a pleasure” he said and ushered Rosa to the kitchenette for something to eat and drink “come on” Jensen said as he turned towards the door.

 

Jared frowned “excuse me” he said “you don't get to tell me what to do, Jensen... even if we're married”.

 

Jensen turned back to Jared and Jared was startled by the tired look in the older man's eyes “please Jared” he sighed, exasperation lacing his voice “just come with me for a moment”.

 

Jared figured that it wouldn't hurt to follow Jensen and moments later he found himself walking into a very exclusive looking jewelry shop “what are we doing here?” he asked but Jensen said nothing as he moved to the counter.

 

A grey haired man walked out to the front and smiled eagerly when he set his eyes on Jensen “Mr. Ackles” he greeted him and Jared nearly laughed at the sound of worship in the man's voice “it is so good to see you again, sir”.

 

Jensen smiled and shook the man's outstretched hand “you too” he replied and fished a black velvet box from his coat pocket and placed it on the pristine glass counter.

 

The man pulled the box toward him and opened it, a puzzled look gracing his face “I don't understand, Mr. Ackles” he said confused “we had this custom made for you... is there a problem?”

 

Jared's curiosity was peeked and he took a few strides forward to look at the content of the box, his first instinct was to scream at Jensen for taking the necklace from Rosa's room but then the man's words drifted into his mind, custom made for Jensen, that's what the man had said.

 

“That's what I was promised” Jensen said and Jared could hear the anger lacing his voice “you realize my surprise when I saw that there was another one made to the exact specifications... for a person that is well known as one of my enemies”.

 

The man reddened and lowered his head “that ahh... yes well we didn't think that would be a problem”.

 

Jared saw Jensen's hand that was resting on the counter clench into a fist “I specifically said I wanted it to be a unique piece” he grunted through gritted teeth “so I'm returning this.... and you will take it back”.

 

The tone of Jensen's voice was cold and Jared could hear the strain from the older man “wait” he said when the man behind the counter moved to take the necklace and Jared picked the jewel from its case.

 

His eyes traced the design of the flower and his mind started working over time, it was easy to put two and two together and he realized that Jensen ordered the make of this piece of jewelry, but then how did Tom get his hands on the exact replica.

 

“I am very sorry sir” The man said again “but after Mr. Welling saw what you had purchased he offered me a very high amount to make him the exact same pendant” Jared's head shot up “Tom knew Jensen had just bought this?” and the man nodded.

 

“But it's not an exact replica” The man tried to placate Jensen “the engraving was not duplicated onto the other flower”.

 

Jared turned the flower over, not having noticed any engraving on the front and he stared at the letters carved into the back of the silver petals “ J, R, M, J?” he read out loud and turned to raise his brow at Jensen.

 

The older man nodded, teeth still gritted “Jared, Rosaly, Megan, Jensen” and Jared's eyes widened and he looked at the flower again “we won't be returning the flower” Jared said before he placed it back into the case and slipped it back into Jensen's pocket.

 

Green eyes stared intently at him “Mr. Ackles?” the man behind the counter questioned and Jensen raised his hand “you heard my husband” he said without taking his eyes off Jared “next time I expect complete confidentiality or else I will be forced to take my business elsewhere”.

 

Jared smiled in thanks and Jensen turned on his heels and marched out of the store “Jensen, wait!” Jared hurried after him and stopped the older man in the middle of the street “I'm sorry” he said and green eyes focused on him.

 

“I'm sorry for everything, for yelling at you, for ignoring you... so sorry” Jared said and looked into Jensen's eyes “please forgive me?”

 

Jensen was quiet for a moment and nodded making Jared smile brightly “can we make a deal?” Jensen asked “can we... next time we have an argument can we go someplace private and talk it out.... give me a chance to explain because as you've seen” and he blushed “I'm not very good with people”.

 

Jensen sighed “and if we're saying our sorry's, I'm sorry for yelling at Rosa that day... it's just when I saw that necklace and Tom's smug smirk” he paused “I got so jealous”.

 

Jared looked at the man in front of him, this was the Jensen he got glimpses off before the wedding, a man he could grow to like and he reached out to touch Jensen's temple, making the shorter man look up at him “I think that in here” and he tapped Jensen's head “you're a great people person”.

 

He chuckled softly and moved to Jensen's mouth “I just think there's some getting lost in translation right here”.

 

Jensen blushed “I don't intend to be mean or offensive” he said “it's just.... normally I deal with business men and women and it's very.... different” and he chuckled “before you and Rosa joined me in the mansion I'd been living alone for almost ten years and I didn't really have a lot of social contacts outside work, you know”.

 

Jared laughed softly and nodded his head “how about you promise not to start yelling and screaming and I promise to not jump to conclusions about things”.

 

The shorter man nodded “I think I'd like that” he said and smiled at Jared “it's about time I learned some people skills” and they both chuckled “how about we go pick up Rosa and get something to eat... at a nice restaurant or something” Jensen suggested.

 

Jared nodded and together they walked back to the gallery where Chad and Rose were playing a game apparently called 'what's the ugliest painting in the room' to Rosa's great amusement.

 

“Hey Rosa, wanna go out to eat?” Jared asked while Jensen called his driver to bring the car around “yes” she said and nodded “I want fries..... and ketchup” Jared laughed at the dismay on Jensen's face “she has no culinary sense” Jensen commented and he mock glared at Jared “I have a feeling you have something to do with that”.

 

Jared chuckled “hey, McDonalds is healthy” he defended laughing “and it has all the food groups, milk, bread, meat and veggies”.

 

Jensen snorted “where the hell did you find any vegetables in your last big mac menu?” he teased and Jared grinned triumphantly “pickle” was all he said and Jensen laughed “how about we go somewhere that does serve fries and ketchup but doesn't consider a single pickle on a burger to be valiant nutrition”.

 

“Just don't ask me to eat brussel sprouts” Jared warned as he ushered Rosa out to the car and called a goodbye to Chad “because that will be grounds for divorce, Mr.” and Jensen chuckled as he slid into the car “brussel sprouts... bad, check”.

 

“And no coli flour!” Rosa added and Jensen smiled “see, now that I can relate to” and he gave the driver the address of a restaurant before he continued “weird texture”.

 

Rosa looked at him as if her were insane since she didn't know the word texture “it's yucky” she said as if it was the end all of things and Jensen chuckled “that it is”.

 

The ride to the restaurant was quick and they had a table ready for them, sometimes it was very convenient to have such connections as Jensen had “two beers and ... what do you want honey?” Jensen asked Rosa.

 

She thought about that for a moment and then looked up at the waitress “chocolate milk” she said and the woman smiled “coming right up sweetie”.

 

Jensen stilled “I'm sorry” he said and turned to Jared “I didn’t mean to... do you even want a beer” and Jared chuckled at Jensen's stammering “oh, honey” he teased “I love it when you do stuff like that”.

 

The older man blushed and looked down at his napkin “just tell me if I'm out of line, ok” he said and Jared chuckled “ordering me a beer isn't a crime” he said “now... if you'd make me drink some kind of health stuff.... sleep with one eye open”.

 

Jensen chuckled and they chattered while waiting for their drinks to arrive “and what would you like to eat?” the waitress asked “fries and ketchup” Rosa exclaimed and Jensen and Jared burst into laughter.

 

“Whatever the lady wants” Jensen said “just make sure there is something not fried on her plate too, please” and the waitress smiled at him “and what would the gentlemen like?”

 

They placed their orders and enjoyed an appetizer of toasted bread with garlic butter before their dinners arrived.

 

The food was amazing and Rosa even ate her carrots that Jensen had insisted on, Jared was happy about that because Rosa was very fussy concerning her vegetables “ice cream!” Rosa had exclaimed after dinner and Jensen and Jared agreed since the two men wanted to get some too they went out to the DQ.

 

“What flavor, Rosa?” Jared asked as his eyes greedily skimmed all the flavors of the frosty treat “Chocolate and spitachio” she said and peered into the display of ice cream.

 

Jared chuckled “one with chocolate and pistachio please and for me.... strawberry and caramel” then he turned to Jensen “what flavor do you want?” he asked the older man and Jensen smiled “vanilla and chocolate”.

 

They took the ice creams and walked over to a bench so they could finish their deserts in peace “you're rubbing off on her” Jensen said and nodded to Rosa “no normal child would choose pistachio and chocolate together”.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head “I think by now you should have realized that both me and Rosa are one of a kind”.

 

The older man smiled softly and nodded “yeah, I'm beginning to get that” he replied and they finished their treats in silence.

 

When they got home Rosa was yawning loudly and Jared laughed as he picked her up to carry her up the stairs “it think someone's way over their bedtime limit” he said and smiled at Jensen “good night”.

 

Jared carried Rosa to her room and helped the sleepy girl to change into het pajama's “there” he said and pulled the thick covers over the snoozing form of Rosa “had a good day, huh” and she grumbled sleepily.

 

“I like papa” she said and turned on her side as Jared smiled and petted her head “yeah, I'm kinda starting to like papa too” he replied as he got up off the bed “good night little rose” and he kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

 

Jared walked back to his own room and changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt before lying down on his bed with a book.

 

He was restless and just couldn't seem to calm down and he placed the book to the side before he crawled out of his bed and moved to the door.

 

Jared hesitantly made his way over to the other side of the hall and stopped in front of Jensen's door, he gazed at the board of wood and before he was able to change his mind he reached out and knocked softly on the dark wood.

 

There was stumbling on the other end of the door and after a few moments the door opened and a mussed Jensen stood on the other side “Jared... everything ok?” he asked confused.

 

Jared took in Jensen's appearance and was pleasantly shocked, Jensen was wearing nothing but a pair of low hanging sweat pants and his hair was damp and sticking up in all directions “no, everything is fine” Jared replied “I just... I wanted to say thank you”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened “hold up” he said and moved back into the room and reached for something on his bedside table, when Jensen came back he was wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses and Jared had to hold himself back from reaching out for the other man.

 

“Sorry” Jensen said and smiled apologetically “I already took out my lenses and I can't see shit without lenses or glasses”.

 

Jared smiled back at Jensen and he leaned against the door jamb “I just wanted to thank you” he said “I had a great time tonight and I really liked spending time with you outside of... you know, screaming and fighting and stuff”.

 

The smile on Jensen's face could light a room and Jared felt himself gravitate towards the other man without intending too “I liked it too” Jensen replied “and I like spending time with Rosa too”.

 

“She's quite taken with you, you know” Jared said “I'm sorry to say that I didn't know why she liked you... but I think I'm starting to catch on”.

 

They grew silent and Jared ran his eyes over Jensen again, he looked beautiful and relaxed and comfortable and so incredibly hot with his chest bare like that.

 

Green eyes looked up at him and his gaze dropped to plush pink lips and he licked his own “Jared?” Jensen asked but the younger man didn't react.

 

Jared leaned in slowly and cupped the side of Jensen's face in his palm, you could cut the silence with a knife as Jared leaned closer and closer to Jensen until finally their lips were touching.

 

The soft velvet of Jensen's lips against his own made Jared's head spin and he increased the pressure for a second before he pulled back entirely, looking down on a dazed and confused Jensen he couldn't help the small smile crawling up his face.

 

“What uhm...” Jensen cleared his throat and tried again “what was that for?” and Jared had to refrain from kissing the other man again when a pink tongue flicked out to lick a plush bottom lip.

 

Jared grinned mischievously and took a step back “I still had to kiss my bride” he said and chuckled at the baffled look on Jensen's face.

 

The older man chuckled and pushed Jared playfully away from him “shut up... you're the wife” and Jared laughingly shook his head “you just giggled... you're the woman” and Jensen balked “I chuckled” he protested “I let out a very manly chuckle”.

 

Jared laughed again “fine” he conceded “husband” and leaned in for a kiss on Jensen's cheek “now... I shall bid you goodnight so your chastity belt will stay intact”.

 

Jensen laughter followed him to his room and even after he closed the door he heard the last of Jensen's chuckles die down as the older man stepped back into his room.

 

Jared raised his hand to his mouth and touched his lips for a moment “shit” he whispered as tingles shot down his spine at the memory of kissing Jensen, and it wasn't even that good of a kiss, no tongue or touching of any kind, just the dry press of lips against lips and his body reacted as if it was the best kiss he'd ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Merry X-mas everyone, I hope you enjoy the evening and the next two days, I know I will. I hope the food will be good and your family happy.... if not, well then you have something to read, at least ;p. best wishes  


* * *

Chapter 8: 

 

 

“You know I have people for this, right” Jensen's voice sounded through the aisle “I mean... I actually pay people to do this... you're practically stealing someone's job right now”.

 

Jared chuckled and looked back at where Jensen was leaning against the shopping cart, Rosa seated in the cart itself and inspecting the goods “when's the last time you went grocery shopping, Jen” Jared teased “I bet you haven't set foot in a wall mart for at least a year”.

 

The older man smiled at the use of Jared's new favorite nickname for him, the first time Jared had called him 'Jen' it took Jensen a whole five minutes to stop smiling “longer than that, Jay” he replied “at least two years”.

 

“Hey” He defended himself when he saw Jared's incredulous look “if me being lazy opens up another job then I'm happy to indulge in my insolence to help the economy ahead”.

 

Jared chuckled “insolence” and he snickered “you're probably the only person in the world that can make 'lazy' sound classy” and he threw a packet of cookies in the cart.

 

“It amazes me that you're not fat, you know that” Jensen said looking at the content of the cart “cookies, candy, chocolates.... like you raided the store for Halloween or something” he reached out to pick up a packet containing lime colored spiders “what in the world is this and why would anyone want to put it in their mouths”.

 

Jared snatched the packet from Jensen and grinned brightly “come on!” he exclaimed “they're green spiders... edible, who wouldn't want to eat them”.

 

“I like the flies better” Rosa piped up and handed Jensen another packet that contained licorice flies “aren't you afraid they're gonna buzz in your tummy” and he reached out to tickle her.

 

Rosa giggled and tried to avoid Jensen's fingers “papa, stop” she giggled and squirmed in the cart “hey” Jared said smiling “be careful not to squash the flies and spiders” and he moved further down the aisle to see what else they had.

 

“Hey” Jensen said as he stopped tickling Rosa and pushed the cart towards Jared “how about we find an aisle that actually hold food” his eyebrow rising teasingly.

 

Jared mock gasped and threw another packet of cookies in the cart “how dare you” he joked “cookies are real food” Jensen snorted and pushed the cart out of the aisle “yes, I suppose to someone who eats candy spiders, cookies would seem like real food”.

 

The younger man chuckled and extended his leg to kick the millionaire in the ass “be nice” Jared scolded teasingly “or I won't let you try one of the spiders” as grin on his face and he poked Jensen in the side “come on, admit it” he teased “you wanna try one of the spiders too”. 

 

He jumped out of Jensen's reach when the older man reached out to poke Jared back and the younger man laughed in triumph “you can never get me” he challenged “I am the almighty candy man, no one defeats me” and he jokingly stuck a pose.

 

Jensen eyed Rosa and winked at her “excuse me miss” and he tipped an imaginary hat and walked threateningly over to Jared.

 

Jared laughed and started backing up making Jensen advance faster and faster until Jared had to take a short sprint to keep out of Jensen's arms “come on Jay” Jensen teased “I thought you were almighty”.

 

The tall man snorted and shook his head “I don't think so, husband” he joked “you have way to grabby hands” and he took off through the aisle, Jensen hot on his heels and Rosa laughing and giggling from the cart.

 

People looked up, mixes of amusement and irritation on their faces as Jared and then Jensen ran past them, Jared calling out Jensen would never get him but that didn't stop Jensen from trying.

 

Jared ducked through aisles and around displays, careful not to knock any over and still evading Jensen's grip “daddy, look” Rosa's voice sounded and Jared came to a skidding halt right by the cart.

 

“Jesus” Jensen was panting as he came to a stop next to Jared “my condition isn't what it used to be” and he chuckled.

 

“I feel bad for Jared now” A voice sounded and Jensen and Jared both straightened “Tom” Jensen said coldly “please be so kind to step away from my daughter” and he reached out to pull the cart with Rosa in it closer to him and Jared and away from Tom.

 

Tom snorted “oh, come on Jensen” he said “I'd never hurt Rosa, she likes me” and he smiled at the girl.

 

Jared expected that Rosa wouldn't know what a douche Tom was but Jared's reaction surprised him “stay away from her, Tom” he said angrily “and stay away from us”.

 

The business man frowned and sneered at Jensen “so, finally able to get him against me, huh” he snapped “must be so proud of yourself”.

 

Jared stepped in between Jensen and Tom “no” he said coldly “I found out where the idea of the necklace came from... did you really think I wouldn't find out” and shook his head “what you did was despicable, Tom and I pity you”.

 

Tom raised a brow “pity me?” and Jared shook his head “you must be a very pathetic person with a very sad life to do something like that” he paused for a moment “you're not allowed near Rosa again and you're not welcome in our house either... never”.

 

It was silent for a moment and then Jared felt an arm slip around his waist “you heard my husband, Tom” Jensen said cooly “leave us alone” he turned Jared around and pushed the cart along the aisle to continue their shopping.

 

They didn't see Tom in the store after that and they were able to get everything they needed and pay in peace before they went back home.

 

Jensen had given his driver the day off because according to Jared if a family went out for groceries they shouldn't do it in a limo with a driver so Jensen pulled the escalade out of the garage and drove them himself.

 

“Come on, Rosa” Jensen called as he held the door open with his foot, his arms full of bags with groceries in it “yes, papa” she called and skipped through the front door and into the large kitchen.

 

“This was fun” she said as Jensen lifted her onto the counter so she could oversee what he and Jared were doing “I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart” he said and handed her the packet of candy flies “here you go, not too much, dinner won't be in too long”.

 

Rosa tore open the package and took out a fly “papa, want one?” she asked and he gingerly took the candy from her “you sure?” he asked and she nodded smiling, popping a fly in her own mouth and chewing enthusiastically.

 

Jensen put the fly in his mouth and swallowed in one go, he made a show of grabbing for his throat and making funny noises “oh, that's... I mean” and he looked at Rosa “come here” he said and he grabbed her hand to press it against his stomach “feel that... I think it's alive”.

 

Rosa giggled and shook her head “that's impossible, silly” she laughed “it's never been alive, it's a candy” but Jensen shook his head “no, feel” he said “I swear it's alive” and when she leaned forward to check it out he made a buzzing sound in her ear and she fell into a fit of giggles on the counter.

 

“Hey, you two” Jared laughed while placing the groceries in the cupboards “not too much candy, dinner will be soon”.

 

Rosa giggled “it's papa's fault” she said and Jensen put on an innocent face “who, me?” he said and poked her side once more “I'm not doing anything” he grinned and Jared chuckled “weirdo” he said warmly.

 

Jensen would never get bored of the way Jared was smiling at him, it had been a couple of weeks since the necklace incident and since their first and so far only kiss but Jared had begun smiling at him, calling him Jensen and sitting with Jensen in his office after Rosa had gone to bed and Jensen still had to finish a little work.

 

Those nights had become his favorite, while he was working Jared would sit on the chaise next to the bookcases and read a book, sometimes chuckling or snorting, depending on the book he was reading at the moment.

 

After Jensen was finished they would go into the living room where Jared would sit right next to him on the couch while they watched a rerun of Friends or Seinfeld before going to bed.

 

Every night Jensen hoped Jared would kiss him again, he knew he could instigate a kiss himself but he was too afraid that Jared wouldn't want it and get mad at him again, he was just starting to get close to Jared and there was no way he was risking that by trying to kiss the younger man if he didn't want that.

 

“Daddy, what are we eating?” Rosa asked as she hopped off the counter and peered into the fridge “ask your papa” Jared “he's in charge of cooking tonight”.

 

Jensen shook his head “ask the chef” he said “because I can't cook to save my own life” Jared chuckled “we gave the chef off today, remember” he reminded Jensen “so you're in charge of food”.

 

The older man walked over to Jared and leaned against the counter “Jay, I really can't cook” he said and looked at the contents of fridge “I can't even remember the last time I made something besides a sandwich for myself”.

 

Jared laughed “barbarian” he teased “well, then I'll just have to take the 'mission impossible' task of teaching you how to make...” and he rummaged around in the cupboards fishing out a pack of spaghetti “spaghetti a la Jared”.

 

Rose clapped her hands and opened the fridge “with meatballs” she exclaimed and plopped a pack of ground beef on the counter “I always make the meatballs when we make spaghetti” she assured Jensen.

 

Jared sent Jensen a smirk and whispered “because I wanna keep her far away from knives and fire” and Jensen nodded his head in understanding.

 

A large pot, a saucepan and various herbs appeared on the counter and Jared handed Jensen a couple of tomatoes and a chopping board “dice... get to work, wifey” and he winked at the older man.

 

Jensen growled jokingly and muttered to himself as he set to work “oohhh” Rosa scolded Jensen “Daddy, papa called you a caveman” and Jared laughed and smacked Jensen over the head with a wooden spoon “man hungry, woman, cook” he grunted and earned a glare from his husband.

 

Being married to Jensen hadn't been a hardship so far, Jared enjoyed spending time with Jensen ever since they resolved the necklace issue between them.

 

Jared's favorite moments were the ones in Jensen's study, late at night when Jensen still had work to do and Jared would sit on the lounge and pretend to read while he was secretly checking his husband out.

 

He hadn't been able to take his mind off of Jensen ever since the kiss they shared but Jared was scared to instigate further flirting or intimate contact, he liked the way things were going between he and Jensen and he didn't want to screw it up by coming on too strong.

 

Jared also enjoyed seeing Jensen and Rosa together, ever since Jared had accepted Jensen it seemed Rosa followed the both of them everywhere, right before bed she would crawl into Jensen's lap and tell him a bedtime joke, in return when Rosa woke up in the morning there would be a joke waiting for her on the whiteboard in the kitchen, since Jensen had to leave early for work and on Saturday she got her joke at breakfast.

 

The pasta went into the boiling water and Jared threw all of the ingredients for the sauce in the pan “don't they have jars with the sauce all ready in them, seems easier to me”.

 

The younger man snorted and scooped a bit of the warm sauce on the wooden spoon “come here” he told Jensen as he held the spoon over his hand so it wouldn't drip on the floor “taste this” and he brought the spoon to Jensen's mouth.

 

Plush lips opened and Jared slowly slid the spoon through Jensen's parted lips, the older man closing them and taking the sauce off the spoon “hmm” he mumbled appreciatively “that's good” as he tasted the explosion of flavors on his tongue “very good”.

 

Jared smiled smugly “that's better than any sauce from a jar, trust me” he said and he turned back to make sure the sauce didn't burn and so that Jensen couldn't see his erection straining in his pants.

 

The sight of Jensen wrapping his luscious lips around the spoon was almost too much for him and he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

Jared took the meatballs that he had cooked in a skillet and added them to the sauce “little Rose... do your thing” he said and he lifted Rosa so she could look in the pot and she blew a kiss towards the sauce “the most important ingredient” Jared noted “a little love”.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared's sappiness and pulled three plates from the cabinet “where are we eating?” he asked and Jared pointed to the little bar at the end of the counter “a good place as any” he said and grabbed three glasses and a jug of lemonade from the fridge.

 

Rosa placed a fork and spoon next to the plates and crawled onto one of the stools while Jensen poured them all a glass and he started chuckling to himself, making Jared look at him as if he were crazy.

 

“What's up with you?” Jared asked as Jensen chuckled again, the older man looking up and smiling “nothing, it's just” and he paused for a moment “if anyone would have told me a couple of months ago that I'd be married with a kid within the year, making spaghetti and setting tables... I'd fire them and have them committed to the funny farm”.

 

Jared laughed and shook his head “I think it's more shocking to hear the word 'funny farm' come out of your mouth than anything else”.

 

The food was scooped onto their plates and they shared the meal in silence, afterwards putting the dirty dishes into the washer and settling onto the sofa for an episode of 'America's Funniest Animals' since Rosa loved that show, though both Jensen and Jared felt like shooting the host.

 

When the show was over Jared got up and prodded Rose who was leaning against Jensen “c'mon little Rose” he said “time for bed”.

 

She crawled into Jensen's lap and he made a show of kissing both her cheeks twice “now, what do we say?” Jensen asked and Rose pondered for a moment “how do you drown a blond?” and she giggled.

 

Jensen placed his hand on his chin and pretended to think very hard “I do not know” he said and looked at her expectantly “tell me, oh wise one” and she chuckled “you glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool” and Jensen snorted out a loud laugh, Jared and Rosa joining in.

 

“Where do you hear these things?” Jensen asked still laughing “I sure hope it's none of the staff members” Rosa shook her head “Billy teaches them to me” she said “he's the coolest boy in my class”.

 

“Really” Jensen asked teasingly “and do you have a crush on Billy?” making Rosa snort “no... I'm gonna marry Jeff when I grow up”.

 

Jared barked out a laugh, Rosa had taken a liking to the gruff lawyer and when he was around she clung to him like white on rice.

 

“Okay, little monkey” Jared said and lifted her over his shoulder making her squeal “time for bed” and Jensen watched as Jared carried the girl out of the living room.

 

It took Jared fifteen minutes before he walked back into the living room and plop down onto the sofa next to Jensen “this was a good day” he said and Jensen nodded his head slowly “a very good day” he agreed.

 

“You know” Jared pondered out loud “I kinda like being married to you” and he turned to look at Jensen “I mean when you're not being a stuck up suit, that is”.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned his body on the couch so he could look at Jared as well “glad to hear” he said “I'm very happy to see you and Rosa have settled in so well and that you both seem to enjoy it here”.

 

There was a moment of silence and Jared reach out to grasp Jensen's shirt “I'm gonna kiss you know” Jared announced and Jensen swallowed loudly “well, you're my husband” he said softly “it's your right”.

 

Jared smirked and used his grip on Jensen's shirt to pull the older man's mouth to his, gasping softly when those plush lips molded over his and warm hands came to rest on his shoulders.

 

Slowly their lips moved apart and Jared's tongue tentatively found its way inside Jensen's mouth, Jared felt Jensen shudder under his hands and he slipped his arms around the shorter man's trim waist.

 

Their position was a little uncomfortable, Jensen leaning forward so far that he was almost tipping over so Jared grasped Jensen's strong thighs and arranged them so he could slip between them, covering Jensen's slighter body with his own, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him.

 

Jared greedily slipped his hands beneath Jensen's shirt to palm the warm skin “wrap your legs around my waist” he instructed heatedly and he growled when Jensen followed his command without thinking.

 

Their quickly filling cocks brushing together through harsh denim made Jensen gasp into Jared's mouth and his hands snaked up to fist in Jared's hair and he arched up into the bigger man's touch “fuck” Jared hissed when he felt Jensen's thighs tighten around his waist.

 

“Daddy!” Rose's scream startled then and with a disappointed sigh Jared pulled back from Jensen “sometimes” Jared sighed “I hate having a kid”.

 

“Daddy!” The scream came again and Jared grunted and lowered his head to Jensen's shoulder “daddy's coming, baby” he called back and chuckled frustrated “don't think you're getting rid of me that easily” Jared teased and claimed Jensen's mouth with his again.

 

Jensen watched Jared leave and he let out a groan as he palmed his hard dick through the denim of his jeans “note to self... kids are pure evil”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: last chapter  


* * *

Hi guys, 

 

I'm sorry that this will be all there is to this story. As you know I haven't updated this story in quite some time and it is because I just don't have any inspiration.

So instead of drawing it out I decided to put out one last chapter and call it a day. I hope you guys enjoy this.

 

Love, AA

 

 

********

Chapter 9:

 

*** last chapter***

 

“Jared” Jensen's voice called out for him and the tall man looked up from his books “hey... you're home early” he commented as he saw it was only five and Jensen was usually at work till six thirty but Jared wasn't complaining.

 

Jensen smiled and slowly made his way over to Jared “cook's making steak for dinner” he said and leaned against the desk “I think I heard something about tiramisu for dessert” a sly smile on is face.

 

“Hmm, Rosa doesn't like tiramisu” Jared noted as he shut the book and placed it back on one of the shelves, startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss pressed into his neck “then I guess it's a good thing that Rosa is having a sleep-over with Danneel tonight”.

 

Jared's head snapped up and he turned in Jensen's arms, his own slipping around Jensen's neck and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's inviting lips “is that so?” he muttered and licked at the seem of Jensen's lips “so... no interruptions tonight of any kind?”.

 

A short shake of Jensen's head confirmed that and Jared's lips spread into a wide smile “well, well, well” he teased “whatever shall we do” and he buried his face in the crook of Jensen's neck.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Jensen turned his head and smiled at their chef “yes, Hank?” he asked “Diner is ready sir” the cook replied.

 

Jensen gave him a curt nod and turned back to Jared “isn't that kind of early?” Jared asked as he looked at his husband and Jensen grinned “it's right on time” he said “besides, I have plans for the rest of the night”.

 

Hazel eyes narrowed and a wet mouth nipped at Jensen's ear “really, now” and he slowly licked his way into Jensen's mouth “and what do those plans entail?” he wanted to know.

 

A low chuckle and Jensen pulled back “well, I haven't worked out the details but it's gonna be somewhere along the lines of you, me, a bed and a bottle of lube... the rest will be a surprise”.

 

Jared laughed softly and laced his fingers with Jensen “well then what are we waiting for, let's eat” and he tugged Jensen along to the dining room.

 

It had taken Jensen a while to get used to Jared's enthusiasm but once he got used to the hyperactive man he found himself looking forward to the end of the day, when normally he wanted to stay and work late he now found himself leaving work before the building closed to make it home in time to have dinner with Jared and Rosa.

 

Staff had set the table and lit candles all over the dining room and Jared smiled “why Mr Ackles” he growled and kissed Jensen once more “if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me”.

 

Jensen pulled out Jared's chair for him and allowed him to sit down “well, Mrs. Ackles” Jensen quipped “a husband is allowed to do something nice for his 'wife' now and then, isn't he” and he planted a soft kiss on the top of Jared's head.

 

He walked around to the other end of the table and the staff started piling food onto their plates, steaming potatoes and succulent steak “hmm, this smells amazing” Jared commented before he dug in.

 

Jensen loved seeing Jared eat, the man always dove in with such enthusiasm like he hadn't been fed in days.

 

They shared their meal and kept up a light conversation on how their day had been and what they were planning on doing tomorrow.

 

Jared's eyes lit up when dessert was brought into the room and he looked up when Jensen picked up his chair and moved it right next to Jared's “figured we'd share dessert” Jensen said huskily and took the fork from one of the staff members.

 

He used the fork to bring a bite of the dessert to Jared's mouth “tell me if it's any good” Jensen said and watched with hungry eyes as lips wrapped around the fork and a long neck worked to swallow the bite down.

 

“Yeah” Jensen's voice was hoarse “looks good from this side” and he sealed his lips over Jared's, chasing the flavor of coffee on Jared's tongue “god you taste good” Jensen noted and took another taste of the younger man.

 

They took turns feeding each other bites of food and after each bite tongues met to share the tasty treat until Jared pushed the remaining dessert away and just plundered Jensen's mouth without the excuse of wanting a taste of the tiramisu “I think I prefer you plain” he muttered before he tried his best to lick every millimeter of Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen chuckled and tangled his hands in Jared's wild locks, their breathing becoming heavier and their kissing more frantic by the second.

 

“I think we should definitely take this to the bedroom” Jensen noted “before we traumatize the staff permanently by giving them an eye full”.

 

Laughing Jared allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by Jensen and followed the older man to the bedroom “maybe they'd enjoy the show” Jared teased.

 

Jensen snorted and pushed the taller man into his bedroom and onto the California king before covering Jared's lean body with his own “I'm not real good at sharing” Jensen muttered before slipping in between Jared's spread thighs.

 

Long legs encased in denim wrapped around Jensen's waist and a hot tongue licked its way into Jensen's mouth.

 

“Hey Jensen” Jared muttered while the other man sucked a path of hot kisses down his neck “we're way overdressed” and Jensen smirked against Jared's flushed skin before pulling the younger man's shirt up and over.

 

“better?” He asked and chuckled at Jared's moaned reply “now you're over dressed” Jared growled and tore Jensen's shirt from his body, raking his nails across the perfectly sculpted chest of the man.

 

“You should've just shown up naked at my doorstep” Jared grunted “I'd have gone with you, no questions asked” his mouth finding the spot on Jensen's collarbone that made the older man groan with barely contained need.

 

“Really?” Jensen teased and scooted down Jared's long body “I'll remember that next time I want something from you” green eyes looked up and Jensen's lips slipped over the metal of Jared's zipper.

 

“Or, you know” Jared hissed and buried a hand in Jensen's hair “you could just do that... that'll totally work” and he arched up into Jensen's touch, lifting his hips so Jensen could slide the offending clothes down his legs.

 

“You taste like caramel” Jensen muttered against the smooth skin of Jared's stomach “you are what you eat” Jared quipped and chuckled

 

Jensen just smirked and unexpectedly licked the head of Jared's cock that was already leaking “Jesus, Fuck” Jared cursed and bucked his hips to follow that wet heat “warn a guy, would you”.

 

A low chuckle and another wet lick to his cock had Jared unable to form coherent sentences so he just buried his hands in Jensen's hair and concentrated on those plush lips wrapped around his cock.

 

“Hand me the lube” Jensen ordered roughly “night stand” and Jared reached out to get the small bottle from the drawer to hand it over to Jensen.

 

“Should've known this sooner” Jensen said conversationally as he coated his fingers with the clear gel “that if I'd get you hot and bothered you'd obey my every order”.

 

Slick fingers pressed against his entrance and Jared wantonly spread his thighs in anticipation “yesss” he hisses as fingers slipped into his ass the same time that sinful mouth closed around his cock once more.

 

Jared's thighs were shaking and his fists were clenching and unclenching in Jensen's hair “fuck, Jen” he growled “save the lovey dovey prep for later okay, right now I just want you to fuck me stupid”.

 

Three fingers curled inside Jared and his hips arched off the bed and into Jensen's touch “oh, god” Jared groaned and spread his legs as wide as they would go “your dick, my ass, now!” he demanded and grabbed the back of Jensen's neck to pull the older man up and into a needy kiss.

 

Jensen's hands smoothed over Jared's thighs as he wrapped them around his waist, his cock brushing against the entrance of Jared's body “shit, you're hot” Jensen praised the man under him.

 

The bottle of lube found it's way back into Jared's hands and seconds later Jared's slick hand wrapped around Jensen's hard cock, slicking it from root to tip and giving it a little extra attention.

 

Jared positioned Jensen just right and impatiently shoved his ass down over Jensen's cock making the shorter man growl and fingers dug painfully into Jared's hips “I foresee a lot of babysitting dates for Danneel” Jared gasped when Jensen was flush with his ass.

 

Green eyes were nearly black with lust and strong fingers wrapped around Jared's cock “god, you're tight” Jensen commented and Jared smirked and tightened his muscles.

 

Jensen's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and he fastened his mouth on the pulse point.

 

He felt Jared's pulse flutter beneath his lips and smirked against the hot skin “feels so good” he muttered in between kisses “those long legs of yours wrapped around my waist... fuck, that tight little ass wrapped around my cock”.

 

“Little?” Jared grunted “and lately I've been working the glutes too” that smart ass comment earned him a nibble to his nipple and he gasped and threw his head back into the pillow at the onslaught of sensations.

 

Their movements got more and more frantic with every passing moment, Jensen's hips snapping into Jared's and Jared's hand tangled with Jensen's around his own cock.

 

It seemed the air in the room was getting thinner and Jared felt that tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine, the liquid fire spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body and he clenched his ass around the thick cock in his ass “harder” he pleaded.

 

Who was Jensen to ignore such a plea, so he picked up the pace, his hands braced on Jared's hips as he slammed into the addictive heat of the younger man's hole, their sweat slicked skin gliding together as they violently rocked the bed with their thrusts.

 

Jared grunted when Jensen slammed into his prostate and as an afterthought he came all over their hands and his stomach, a gutteral groan caught in his throat as green eyes bored into his “fuck, you look good like that” Jensen muttered.

 

A few thrusts later and Jensen followed Jared over the edge, orgasm wrecking through his body like a tidal wave and he sank down onto Jared's sweaty and sated body.

 

Slowly the world came back into focus, Jared’s skin was slowly cooling down and his heart rate returned back to normal “sweet Christ” he gasped “you… are a very, very talented man, my sweet husband”.

 

Jensen smiled smugly and pulled Jared’s back against his chest spooning him “I’d say that this one definitely belongs in my top five” a disappointed and agitated frown slipped across Jared’s face “only top five” he growled only partly joking.

 

There was a low chuckle against the back of his neck and a hot tongue slipped out to lick at the tendons of Jared’s neck “yeah… only top five, but don’t worry babe” Jensen promised “the rest of the top five is gonna be filled with you and me too”.

 

“Promises, promises” Jared sing-songed sleepily “talk is cheap” his eyes started to droop and a heavy blanket fell over his entire body, strong arms wrapped around him and he gratefully snuggled back into Jensen’s embrace.

 

Maybe he had gone into this marriage thinking it was going to be his biggest mistake but right now, he had a feeling that everything was going to be just fine and he fell into a sated slumber while fingers twined with his and a warm mouth rested on his shoulder.


End file.
